


You Gotta Let Me In

by Ferosorio



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Asexual Castiel, Asexual Character, Daddy Issues, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Content, Spanish|Español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1421446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferosorio/pseuds/Ferosorio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era “La fiesta del año” o al menos eso se suponía. Personalmente para Dean era un completo y rotundo pedazo de mierda, estaba tan jodidamente aburrido que comenzó a deambular lentamente por la casa para  terminar presenciando en primera fila como Castiel Novak descubría a su novio poniéndole los cuernos. </p><p>Cuando las cosas no salen como estaban planeadas y Dean entra a su rescate, todo terminó tomando un camino muy interesante</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Gotta Let Me In

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, primero que nada saludar y agradecer a cualquiera que haya hecho click para leer esta historia.
> 
> Si bien he puesto que hay contenido sexual, y la verdad es que si lo hay, no es lo principal de esta historia. Sino, que mostrar que una persona asexual puede tener una relación saludable y "normal" como todo el mundo. Y que si bien ciertos aspectos de la vida general pueden ser relativamente complejos, no hay nada que el amor no pueda superar.
> 
> Espero que les guste, no es mi intención ofender a nadie, y simplemente me queda decir que espero sus comentarios, y cualquier tipo de feedback.

Era “La fiesta del año” o al menos eso se suponía. Personalmente para Dean era un completo y rotundo pedazo de mierda. Absolutamente una pérdida de tiempo.

Como nunca el bajo —si es que se podía considerar a ese sintetizador como bajo—de la música electro-pop le estaba produciendo dolor de cabeza. La cerveza barata jamás le había sabido tan asquerosa, y los tragos  de colores extraños y procedencia misteriosa habían despertado, por primera vez en su vida, la alerta en su cabeza. Se sentía tan desanimado y decepcionado por el ambiente que cuando vio a Lisa con su nuevo novio prácticamente devorándose contra la pared, simplemente se sintió alegre por ella, sinceramente aliviado de que ella haya seguido con su vida, tal cual como él lo había hecho, o lo estaba haciendo.

Era la fiesta de final de semestre de la Universidad. _Todo_ el mundo iría, chicos y chicas de todos los años estarían ahí, el equipo de futbol, el de basquetbol, etc. Cualquiera que quisiera ir podía hacerlo, era sin invitación en la mansión de una chica llamada Bella Talbot que estaba en último año de arqueología.

Dean estaba tan jodidamente aburrido que comenzó a deambular lentamente por la casa, para ver si encontraba algo interesante que hacer, quizás alguien con quien conversar un rato, ojalá a alguien que pudiera convencer para salir de ese maldito lugar e ir a un lugar más entretenido. Pero la suerte no estaba con él, todos parecían estar metidos dentro de su propio mundo, no había nadie ni remotamente familiar a la vista.

 _Mierda_ , pensó Dean.

Estaba dispuesto a irse cuando una punzada de morbosidad le golpeo el cuerpo, y se encontró a sí mismo paseando por el segundo piso de la gigantesca casa. Eran solamente habitaciones, y no se necesitaba demasiada lógica como para deducir que estaban haciendo las personas dentro de ellas. Había varias parejas, de todas las variedades, en el pasillo, envueltos en sí mismos como si el resto del mundo no existiera.

Tampoco estaba pasando algo demasiado interesante, miró por el pasillo y estaba dispuesto a retirarse, salir de la casa y meterse al impala para salir de ahí, cuando vio una de las puertas abrirse de golpe y a alguien salir a toda velocidad.

—¡Cassie, espera! —Habló un hombre con acento británico.

Detrás del chico que salió de la habitación venia otro, evidentemente a su persecución. Era más alto y rubio, sin camisa y subiéndose los jeans a penas para poder alcanzar al más bajo de los dos y no quedar completamente desnudo a la mitad del pasillo. Este le alcanzó rápidamente y le agarró de la muñeca.

Pero la acción pareció desagradar en lo más profundo al otro. Dean vio sorprendido como el rostro del joven cambio de dolido y sorprendido a asqueado y furioso. Sus ojos, _jodidamente azules_ , se abrieron y se movió con tanta fuerza y rapidez que Dean no pudo evitar asombrarse ante destreza de este.

—No me toques, no me toques. Qué asco, que asco. —Gruñó, realmente afectado.

—Cassie…por favor, necesitamos hablar.

—No necesitamos hablar nada. Tú me engañaste, no hay nada que explicar en eso. —Sentenció con la misma voz grave del principio.

—Pero por favor, trata de entender… ¡Tú me empujaste a esto! —Espeto el rubio —. ¿¡Quien en su sano juicio no tiene sexo en una relación después de tanto tiempo?! Era obvio…

Entonces el rostro del chico cambió, dio un paso hacia atrás para poner más distancia entre el rubio y él, y le miró con los ojos más fríos y sin expresión que Dean haya visto. La nueva posición del muchacho le permitió a Dean apreciar su rostro, su mandíbula dura, el amago de una ligera barba, sus ojos azules con más claridad, su cabello castaño. Usaba ropa extraña, demasiado formal para un viernes por la noche.

—Ni siquiera te molestes en volver a hablarme a mí o a mis hermanos. No necesito gente como tú en mi vida, ya tengo suficientes así. Adiós, Balthazar.

—¡Espera! ¡No! Cassie…por favor, trata de entender. —Rogó el rubio.

—Primero que todo mi nombre es Castiel, y sugiero que jamás te vuelvas a dirigir a mí de ninguna forma. Segundo, trata _tú_ de entender. Espero que hayamos dejado todo claro y ahora, puedes irte a la mismísima mierda.

Nunca había visto a alguien romper con otro después de una situación tan incómoda con tanta dignidad y vehemencia. Jamás había escuchado a alguien pronunciar la palabra mierda con tanta clase y compostura, como si hubiera dicho la palabra más sofisticada del diccionario.

Pero para el tal Balthazar parecía no haber quedado tan claro como parecía, porque hizo amago de volver acercarse a _Castiel_. Ahí fue donde intervino Dean.

Salió de las sombras en donde había estado oculto observando todo, y se interpuso entre la mano del hombre más alto y la espalda del joven de ojos azules, que se había dado media vuelta para salir de ahí.

—Creo que él fue lo suficientemente claro, amigo. Atrás.

Desde que estaba en la escuela que no usaba su voz y su postura de chico malo, pero supuso que era la hora de hacerlo. El rubio retrocedió y volvió lentamente a la pieza de donde había salido, lo más probable que a recoger el resto de su ropa. Dean soltó el aire que estaba aguantando, el efecto que hacía que su pecho se viera muchísimo más grande y trabajado de lo que realmente era, y se giró para mirar al chico de ojos azules.

 

 

Castiel le miraba sorprendido. No se había esperado eso. No se había esperado absolutamente nada de eso.

Hasta hace unos días atrás Balthazar y él tenían una de las relaciones más lindas que podía existir, pero él había hecho una pregunta a la cual Balthazar respondió de la peor manera posible, discutieron horriblemente, y no se habían hablado desde hace un par de días. Sus hermanos siempre le decían que su novio le ponía los cuernos, que no era fiel, pero Castiel estaba tan enamorado  de él que se había negado a creerlo.

 _Bueno, hasta ahora_ , pensó.

Anna, su hermana menor, le había llamado por teléfono para que _por favor_ fuera a la fiesta de la universidad, y que buscara a su _novio_ en una de las habitaciones de la casa de Bela Talbot. Al principio se había negado, estaba demasiado ocupado mirando el menú del restaurant de suchi a domicilio como para ir a una fiesta, pero el tono de voz de su hermana había sido urgente.

Y tenía toda la razón.

Lo que jamás se espero fue que Balthazar le dijera _eso_.

Sintió como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, como la piel donde su ex–novio le había tocado cosquilleaba de una manera muy, _muy_ desagradable, y la escena que había visto cuando había abierto la puerta le hacían sentirse mareado y un poco desagradado.

Pensaba que esa etapa de su vida ya había pasado, que era una persona más madura y superada, más tolerante. Pero mientras veía como Batazhar se movía arriba de una chica desconocida, sintió que todo el trabajo de muchos años se hacía añicos.

Sabía que si Balthazr le volvía a tocar no podría controlarse, que quizás podría desmayarse o vomitarle encima porque realmente se sentía mareado, y la verdad es que no quería hacer eso, no quería hacerse eso a sí mismo. Vivir con el recuerdo de que había devuelto la cena porque su novio le había engañado no era una memoria demasiado agradable, tampoco le daría el placer al otro de darle detalles morbosos que después podría compartir con sus amigos para burlarse de él.

Pero entonces había aparecido ese extraño de chaqueta de cuero y voz fuerte.

Se había puesto entre ellos de la nada, con una determinación que le causo a Castiel demasiada extrañeza.

Si hubiera tenido un espíritu más aventurero se hubiera quedado a mirar, pero no. Aprovechó la oportunidad y salió rápidamente de la casa, prácticamente volando.

Una vez que estuvo afuera, se sentó en la vereda, con la cabeza entre las piernas, respirando profundamente el aire puro de la calle. No sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí, suficiente como para que la piel se le congelara y sintiera una suave capa de humedad sobre el pelo, pero cuando alzó la vista el joven de la chaqueta de cuero estaba sentado al lado suyo.

Los pequeños detalles fueron lo que le sorprendieron, estaba a su lado, pero no pegado a él como hubiera hecho una persona que quiere confortar a alguien que ha pasado por un momento complicado. Había una distancia entre ellos, él no le había tocado, ni tampoco hecho algún ruido para llamar su atención, simplemente estaba sentado al lado suyo, mirando al cielo con la vista perdida.

—¿Estás bien? —Fueron las primeras palabras de su salvador misterioso.

No pudo evitar mirarle con cansancio, la respuesta era evidente. _No, no estoy bien_.

—Ok, lo sé, lo sé. Pregunta estúpida, pero… ¿Estarás bien?

—Supongo que sí, no sé realmente… —Murmuró sinceramente Castiel.

—¿Quieres ir a comer un helado? Conozco un lugar que está abierto las 24 horas y venden unos muy buenos helados de fruta. —Sugirió el otro.

Castiel le miró sorprendido y extrañado.

—No nos conocemos y me has ayudado a alejarme de mi ex –novio y ahora me invitas a comer helado. Ni siquiera sabes mi nombre.

—Por supuesto que lo sé. —Apuntó el chico de la chaqueta de cuero con una sonrisa de triunfo —. Te llamas Castiel, cómo el ángel del jueves.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —Respondió él, muy sorprendido.

—A mi mamá siempre le gustaron los ángeles y esas cosas. —El otro chico se encogió de hombros cómo si no fuera la gran cosa.

—Castiel Novak. —Dijo finalmente.

El otro le miró directamente y Castiel se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos verdes y el rostro bañado con una ligera capa de pecas.

—Dean, Dean Winchester.

Y le agradó de inmediato, porque no estiró la mano para estrechársela.

Dean no opuso problemas a que fueran en autos separados a la supuesta heladería, y no pudo evitar alagar el auto del otro joven, un bello modelo clásico de Chevrolet.

—Esta es mi nena, Chevy impala del 67. —Anunció mientras le acariciaba el capo.

Castiel y él habían aparcado relativamente cerca el uno del otro, en la cuadra siguiente a la casa, para mantener sus autos alejados de la muchedumbre y evitar que algún universitario fuera de sus cabales les hiciera algo.

—Es realmente un auto muy bonito. —Alagó Castiel, sintiendo como la ligereza de la conversación le ayudaba a alivianar sus pensamientos.

—No puedo decir lo mismo de tu Prius, Cas. No es mi estilo.

—Es un auto amigable. —Defendió él, y luego reparó en cómo le había llamado Dean —. ¿Cas?

—Sólo un apodo. —Respondió él, estirando los labios y negando con la cabeza mientras se sentaba en el asiento del conductor.

Después de eso no dijo más, cerró la puerta y puso en marcha el auto. Castiel le siguió a una distancia moderada.

La heladería había sido verdad, había mucho público en ella, pero diferente al tipo de personas que se encontraba en la fiesta. Eran jóvenes más tranquilos, algunos incluso estaban con sus computadores.

Cada uno pidió su helado correspondiente, y Castiel usó el dinero que planeaba gastar en suchi a domicilio para pedirse un helado triple bañado en chocolate y con almendras del porte de su cabeza.

—Para olvidar. —Comentó casualmente mientras se sentaban en una de las cabinas desocupadas.

—Realmente estoy feliz de haber salido de ahí. —Habló Dean mientras comía su helado —. Ese lugar era horrible. Ni siquiera sé porque fui.

—Dímelo a mí.

Dean rió ante el comentario, mientras todavía tenía la boca llena de helado. Luego de eso se limpió la boca con una servilleta y le miró directamente a los ojos.

— ¿Tu lo engañaste?

— ¿D-disculpa? —Tartamudeo Castiel cuando se atragantó con su helado ante la repentina pregunta.

—Él, _Balthazar_ , dijo que tu le habías motivado a que te engañaran. El único motivo que se me ocurre es que tú le hayas engañado primero.

Tenía unas ganas enormes de decirle a Dean que se callara, que no era asunto suyo, que no tenía porque entrometerse. Pero se vio a sí mismo, repentinamente soltero en una heladería a las doce de la madrugada con un hombre que había conocido hace menos de una hora y que había sido muchísimo más agradable que cientos de personas que le conocían desde hace años. Realmente no tuvo corazón para ser cortante con él, y tampoco para ocultar la verdad. Porque de todas maneras, ¿Cuántas eran las posibilidades de que se volvieran a ver después de esa noche? Podía descargarse con él y después cada uno recorrería su camino, como si nunca se hubieran conocido, y él tendría todo ese peso fuera de sus hombros.

Era una oportunidad sin perdidas.

—Balthazar y yo nos conocemos desde la escuela. Habíamos sido novios durante casi un año. Cuando él dijo que yo le di razones para engañarme, para buscar a otras personas, es porque Balthazar es una persona sexualmente activa y yo soy asexual.

Dean le miraba relajadamente, comiéndose a duras penas una bocanada demasiado grande de helado. Castiel sintió algo muy extraño cuando la mirada de Dean seguía siendo comprensiva y tranquila, sin ninguna gota de cuestionamiento, dudas o sorpresa.

—¿Así que te engaño porque eres asexual? —Preguntó, pero lo hizo más para sí  mismo que para Castiel —. Es un hijo de puta, tienes toda la razón con querer echarlo de tu vida. Gente así no vale la pena, Cas, créeme. Que le den por el culo si eso es lo que quiere.

Castiel le miró sorprendido. Pestañeo lentamente una vez, dos veces, esperando que Dean dijera algo más. Pero el muchacho se quedo en silencio, comiendo su helado mientras alzaba las cejas para indicarle que era su turno de hablar.

Estaba completamente descolocado. Esa no era la reacción que había estado esperando.

—La mayoría de las personas lo excusaría, le daría la razón, debido a mi orientación. —No quería sentirlo, pero dentro de él  había comenzado a crecer la esperanza, chispa que había nacido cuando el otro no le tendió la mano para saludarle, como era esperado después de una presentación.  

—Esa es una completa mierda. —Continuó Dean —. Eres asexual, ¿y? No es algo que hayas podido escoger, ¿verdad? Supongo que él lo sabía cuando empezaron la relación. Cómo dije, hijo de puta.

Por primera vez desde que habían discutido con Balthazar hace dos adías atrás, Castiel sonrió. Bajo la mirada, sintiendo como un suave sonrojo comenzaba a subir a sus mejillas, siempre pasaba cuando sonreía repentinamente.

—Eres sorprendentemente abierto de mente, Dean. —Susurró Castiel, todavía con la cabeza abajo.

—Oye, tranquilo. —Respondió con el mismo aire relajado —. Mi mejor amiga es lesbiana y yo mismo soy 70% damas y 30% caballeros. ¿Qué puedo decir?

Esa fue el día en que Cas y Dean se conocieron.

 

 

 

Durante los meses y años que siguieron a ese peculiar primer encuentro las cosas se desarrollaron bastante bien. Haciendo que ambos terminaran siendo mejores amigos.

Si bien todavía había cosas que Castiel no sabía de Dean, porque a pesar de que Castiel era quien sentía que cualquier tipo de contacto físico era demasiado intimo para compartirlo con cualquier persona en cualquier circunstancia, Dean era extremadamente cerrado con sus sentimientos y con las cosas que tenían que ver con su familia, a tal punto que Castiel había detenido sus intentos por indagar en la información que el otro simplemente no le daba.

Dean estaba en el último año de mecánica, título que necesitaba sacar para mejorar su sueldo en el taller donde trabajaba. Tenía un hermano menor llamado Sam — _es Sam, no Sammy. Un gusto conocerte, Castiel_ — que todavía iba en la escuela. Su padre biológico se llamaba John y su madre Mary, jamás los había visto, y nunca hablaba mucho de ellos, esa información la había obtenido por frases vagas e inocuas que de repente se le escapaban. También que tenía un tío llamado Bobby, al que él y su hermano llamaban _papá_ ,  y que a veces trabajaba en la tienda de comida de una gasolinera. Y eso sería toda la información personal de Dean Winchester que él tenía.

A veces se preguntaba quién era realmente Dean, porque se preocupaba tanto de esconder ciertas cosas. Pero decidía no presionar, porque el otro hacía exactamente lo mismo y mucho más: no presionar y no preguntar.

Había dejado de usar vocabulario obsceno porque Castiel se sentía relativamente incomodo con insultos que hacían referencia  a determinadas succiones y/o penetraciones. Respetaba su espacio personal, respetaba las creencias religiosas de Castiel y no se mofaba de él porque asistía todos los domingos a la iglesia con su numerosa familia. Siempre se preocupaba de leer cuidadosamente cada uno de los comentarios de las películas que descargaba para ver si no había escenas sangrientas, de violencia o sexuales que pudieran incomodar a Cas, había cambiado la bencina que usaba en _su nena_ para que fuera más amigable como el ambiente, y había dejado de matar abejas e insectos voladores porque eran sus favoritos.

Le había presentado a sus amigos, había hecho que él empezara a hacer nuevos amigos que iban más allá de sus hermanos, como Benny, Kevin y Charlie.

Y sobre todas las cosas, Dean había conocido, aguantado y caído en gracia dentro de su familia.

—Si quieres jamás nos volveremos a juntar acá. —Le había dicho él después de la primera vez que Dean tuvo el encuentro cercano con _toda_ su familia.

—No, está bien. No te preocupes. Me encantó tu familia, fueron todos muy simpáticos y amables. Me encantaría volver…a no ser que tú no quieras…

— ¡No! Me encantaría que pensaras en mi casa como tu casa. —Le había respondido apresuradamente él, y casi imaginó que los ojos de Dean se aguaban, pero debió haber sido la luz.

Ese día Dean había tenido la mala suerte de ir a su casa y encontrarse con sus otros ocho hermanos, sus padres y sus tíos.

_Estos son Michael, Lucy, Gabriel, Inias, Samandriel, Anna, Rachel y Joshua, mis hermanos. Mis padres Chuck y Naomi y mis tíos Uriel y Zacharia._

Y Dean los había saludado a todos.

Normalmente después de eso se les hacía la vida imposible a sus amigos, pero eso no pasó.

Dean respondía educadamente a cada una de las preguntas clasistas de su madre y sus tíos. Agradó en los gustos literarios de su padre. Hizo reír a Michael, Anna y Samandriel. No se dejó intimidar por las bromas de Gabriel e incluso le regaló un chupete que tenía guardado en uno de sus bolsillos.  El pequeño Joshua incluso le dio un abrazo.

Con Lucy, cuando Castiel pensó que había llegado el momento en que Dean se iba a convencer de no volver jamás a la casa de los Novak, las cosas resultaron curiosas.

— ¿Y porque “Lucy”, Lucy? —Le había preguntado Dean a su hermano mayor cuando este le dio una de sus miradas aterradoras sin pestañear.

—Es un diminutivo.

— ¿De Lucia?

—De Lucifer.

— ¡Genial!

Había sido tal el éxito que su familia le había pedido que invitara otra vez a Dean a la casa. Joshua prácticamente se lo había rogado.

Sin darse cuenta Dean se había metido debajo de su piel y también, sin darse cuenta, de su corazón.

 

 

—Charlie, mierda. No sé qué hacer.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Creo que me gusta Cas.

—Eso es bueno, Cas es un buen compadre. Me gustan juntos, tienes mi bendición.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda. No es así de simple, por Dios.

—Obvio que es así de simple. No sé porque te haces tanto problema. Simplemente dile que te gusta e invítalo a salir. ¿Qué puede ser lo peor que pasará? Es evidente que no pueden estar más de un día sin hablarse.

Eran las dos de la mañana, Dean estaba en su turno de noche en la gasolinera. El lugar estaba desierto a excepción del señor Disburg, un escritor de la zona que tenía un horario muy extraño para comer y escribir, que estaba sentado en su asiento de siempre con su portátil delante, escribiendo a ratos.

—Me asusta hacer algo que no le vaya a gustar. Que lo haga sentir incomodo. No sé qué hacer porque jamás había salido con alguien como él.

—Cuando lo dices así suena muy ofensivo. 

—Mierda… ¿Ves? Eso es lo que no quiero. Cas tiene un concepto de intimidad distinto, y me gusta así, sino no sería él…incluso aun que las cosas no cambiaran absolutamente nada, pero me mata pensar que quizás conozca a otra persona y jamás pueda estar con él.

—Me vas a hacer llorar, Winchester. Tus intenciones son buenas, deja de ser un cobarde y simplemente invítalo a salir, deja que él tome la iniciativa, pregunta respetuosamente.

—No sé qué haría sin ti, Charlie. —Dijo contra su frente mientras le besaba la cabeza.

Su turno terminó a las cuatro de la mañana, se despidió de Charlie y del señor Disburg, y partió a casa. Le cocinó el almuerzo a Sammy y se lo metió a una bolsa, para luego dejarla sobre la mesa de la cocina al lado de la caja de cereal, la botella de leche y el pote con cuchara, todo listo y a temperatura ambiente para que a su hermano no le dolieran los dientes cuando comiera. Se dio un baño corto y se acostó. Durmió cuatro horas y a las 10 ya estaba trabajando en el taller de Bobby.

Uso sus dos horas de almuerzo para manejar hasta la universidad de la ciudad para encontrarse con Cas y comer con él.

—Realmente debí haberte escuchado cuando me dijiste que me diera un tiempo antes de empezar a sacar mi magistrado inmediatamente. Esto es una tortura.

Dean se rió de buena gana. Siempre le daba concejos a Cas pero parecían entrarle por una oreja y salirle por la otra, ahora pagaba las consecuencias. El otro le miró con la cara de enojado más adorable que Dean había visto en su vida, y se imaginó a Cas mirando a otro con ese rostro. Sintió una ola de celos repentina, y luego la sensación de determinación inminente que le hizo abrir la boca y _acabar_ con toda aquella estupidez.

—Cas, escucha, tengo algo que decirte. —Esperó que el otro le mirara directamente a los ojos para continuar lo que estaba diciendo. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron la boca se le trabó, vio como Cas alzaba las cejas para decirle que hablara, pero Dean se tropezó con su propia lengua dos veces antes de que pudiera decir algo concreto —. Me gustas, me gustas muchísimo. Quiero que salgamos a una cita.

Estaba tan nervioso que sentía como el almuerzo comenzó a revolvérsele en el estomago. No sabía qué hacer, su corazón latía como loco y la idea de que había jodido su amistad con Cas le martillaba la mente tan fuerte que se sentía mareado.

Entonces Cas le miró, sus ojos azules le taladraron el alma, y se sintió expuesto como nunca en la vida, abierto al escrutinio de su mejor amigo.

—Me gustaría mucho. —Dijo después de unos segundos que a él se le antojaron horas.

Dean Winchester jamás se había sentido tan contento con una simple cita. Mentira, tachen eso. Dean Winchester no se había sentido tan contento desde que Cas había llegado a su vida, y este era el camino que las cosas _debían_ tomar.

Si Dean había pensado que las cosas iban a seguir igual que siempre no estaba demasiado equivocado, pero al mismo eran tan diferentes que se sentía como un virgen de quince años otra vez.

De cierta forma era verdad, porque con Cas cada cosa, cada pequeña cosita, era tan nueva y tan intensa que era como si la viviera por primera vez.

Su madre le había dicho que cuando uno estaba enamorado todo era distinto. Y jamás lo había creído hasta que conoció a Lisa, hace muchos años atrás. Y casi lo había olvidado sino hubiera conocido a Cas.

Los detalles lo eran todos.

La forma en que Cas dejaba que Dean sacara todas sus costumbres de caballero, correrle la silla, abrirle la puerta, dejar que pasara primero, darle su postre. Cas siempre se había sentado alejado de él, ahora lo hacía cerca, podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo y oler su perfume cuando se sentaba a su lado. La primera vez que se tomaron de la mano Cas estaba temblando, y Dean entrelazó sus dedos y le dio un suave apretón tranquilizador, para luego proceder a cubrirla con su otra mano. 

Jamás le había tomado la importancia a tomarse de las manos hasta ese momento, porque significaba que Cas había dejado caer esa muralla, que confiaba tanto en Dean que le permitía tocarle una de sus partes preferidas; su mano.

Las demás cosas pasaron con más rapidez, los abrazos cortos, los sonoros besos en la mejilla y los suaves y pequeños besos en los labios. Nada que durara más de unos cuantos segundos, pero suficiente para que Dean entendiera que Cas era de él, y él de Cas.

Un día Dean le había abrazado más de lo normal y Cas se había puesto tan tieso que el otro sintió miedo. Entonces, por primera vez a una persona que no era de su familia y que no era Balthazar —el único novio que había tenido en su vida — le explicó.

Dean escuchó atentamente, porque él realmente no sabía que pasaba por la mente del otro, y Cas le contó que el contacto físico siempre había sido una cosa intima para él.

El simple hecho del roce de la piel. Una simple caricia en el cuello para él era como una de las confesiones más privadas, hermosas e intimas que se podían compartir. Que le diera tiempo, porque todavía no se sentía listo, cómo muchas personas no se sienten listos con distintos escalones de sus relaciones, pero que para él era distinto.

Era tan obvio y natural que Dean sintió vergüenza y culpa de haber sido tan estúpido. Esperaba que muchas cosas fueran diferentes, y lo eran de cierta manera, pero al mismo tiempo muchas cosas eran igual que en todas las relaciones, pero él había estado demasiado prejuiciado como para ver las cosas como realmente eran.

 _Eres tan estúpido, Winchester_. Se dijo a sí mismo.  

Jamás había pasado tanto tiempo sin tener sexo, un año con cinco meses y algo así como con tres semanas. Su yo de 18 años se mataría de la risa si pudiera escucharlo pensar, pero realmente el sexo dejo de tener importancia desde que otras cosas comenzaron a tomar más valor.

Desde que la necesidad de tener a Cas a su lado riendo como idiota, mientras le pateaba el trasero en la x-box, se había vuelto una necesidad. Y que escuchar las preguntas casi sin sentido que a veces Cas decía al aire mientras caminaban juntos por la calle —“ _¿Qué tan importante es el lápiz labial en tu vida diaria, Dean?”_ — se había vuelto una de las cosas más importantes y esenciales en su vida, porque sin esas pequeñas cosas, su Cas no era _su Cas_.

Cuando Cas terminó de hablar y se miraron a los ojos, fue la primera vez que Dean lo sintió claramente como el aire que respiraba, y también lo vio reflejado en aquellos ojos azules. _Amor_. Ambos lo sintieron, pero ninguno dijo nada. Desde ese minuto las cosas cambiaron.

Se besaban cuando se saludaban y cuando se despedían, no importaba quien estuviera viéndolos o alrededor. A veces veían películas y Dean le besaba suavemente, acunando su boca entre sus labios durante breves segundos para después alejarse. Pasaban tardes enteras en su cuarto, tirados sobre la cama, tomados de la mano y mirándose eternamente. Cuando Dean fingía quedarse dormido, sentía como Cas le acariciaba el pelo y el cuello.  Se hacían cosquillas, jugaban a las luchas hasta que quedaban jadeando botados en el piso muerto de la risa. Se abrazaban cuidadosamente cuando estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, se tomaban las manos debajo de las mesas o cuando caminaban.

Dejaron de ser citas y empezó a ser algo muchísimo más grande, aun que las cosas seguían casi igual que siempre.

Amantes, únicos, personales, novios. Lo sabían, pero ninguno decía nada temeroso a romper la magia del asunto.

No se lo dijeron hasta que tuvieron su primera pelea oficial. Y la peor de todas.

Antes habían peleado, porque Dean era un _pedazo de mierda insufrible e insensible_ y porque Cas era _jodido cabrón testarudo que no entendía nada_ , era obvio que pasara, pero siempre se arreglaban. Nunca duraban más de dos días enojados porque se buscaban desesperados, incluso cuando sólo eran amigos.

Pero jamás habían peleado así, y él sentía toda la culpa porque en realidad él tenía toda la culpa por no ser sincero y ocultar ciertas cosas, tanto que pensó que todo había terminado y que no se volverían a hablar. _Jamás_.

Era tarde en la noche, Dean había pasado a saludar a Cas después de su turno de tarde en la tienda de la gasolinera. Cas quería que se juntaran más, que salieran más, porque el tiempo del otro siempre era limitado.

— ¿Qué te parece salir mañana?

—No puedo, tengo que trabajar en la mañana donde Bobby y en la tarde debo llevar a Sammy a una competencia de matemáticas.

— ¿Y el domingo?

—Le prometí a Sammy que pasaría el día con él antes de que empezara mi turno. El lunes no tendré hora de almuerzo porque estamos arreglando unos coches de policía que se necesitan con urgencia, y en la tarde debo ir a la reunión de apoderados de la escuela, quizás podemos juntarnos después de eso.

—¿Y nadie más puede hacerlo? Siento que casi no pasamos nada de tiempo juntos porque estás demasiado ocupado siendo el padre de Sam, que tus padres lo hagan, ¿no crees? No es tu obligación…

—Cas, cállate.

Su voz se había vuelto fría y cortante, sintió como su rostro se puso rígido. Cas le miró extrañado, ladeo la cabeza como siempre lo hacía cuando no entendía algo y pestañeo varias veces.

—Hablo en serio, Dean. No tienes porque hacer todas esas cosas, trabajas demasiado y te preocupas demasiado por tu hermano, no es tu responsabilidad.

Sintió como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua congelada encima.

Podía decir tantas cosas, podría haber explicado, podría haber sido sincero, pero recordó la cara de lastima y de pena que las personas le habían dado en su pasado, cómo revelar un secreto le había costado que casi se llevaran a Sam de su lado. Él no podía permitir que eso pasara.

Sabía que este momento ocurriría, en que Cas se pondría curioso sobre su familia, sobre su relación con su hermano. Pero, al igual cómo había pasado anteriormente con cualquier persona que se acercaba demasiado a él, se encontró incapaz de hacerlo. El hecho de que Cas estuviera siendo idiota y egoísta simplemente fue la excusa perfecta que necesitaba para salir de ahí, al menos eso era lo único que podía pensar en ese minuto, porque no quería hablar de aquello.

No quería que Cas, sobre todas las personas, le mirara _así_ , con lastima.

—Ni siquiera sabes de lo que estás hablando. No sabes absolutamente nada. —Dijo mientras se paraba de la cama de Cas y se alejaba, sintiendo un enojo irracional mientras escupía las palabras sin mirar al otro a la cara —. Quizás en el futuro te sirva pensar en alguien más que en ti mismo.

Después de eso dejo la casa de los Novak rápidamente, sin decir palabra. Apagó su celular y mientras apretaba las manos alrededor del manubrio del impala, gritó de rabia hasta que se quedó sin voz, porque amaba a Cas, y dolía más de lo que hubiera esperado.

Pero cuando llegó a su pequeño departamento y se encontró con Sammy durmiendo en el sillón  delante de la tele, se sintió mejor. Y cuando lo tomó entre sus brazos para llevarlo a su cama, sintió que podría llegar a superar todo.

 

 

Castiel estuvo enojado durante una semana completa. A la segunda semana se había empezado a sentir culpable.

Llamaba a Dean por teléfono pero este no le contestaba. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo había hecho — _mentira, 95—_  durante la semana siguiente.

Cuando se cumplieron tres semanas exactas desde que Dean había salido de su habitación sin siquiera mirarle, Cas estaba en un estado de desesperación inimaginable. Jamás pensó que sería así, porque al terminar con Balthazar lo había superado tan rápidamente, en seis meses ya era una historia triste pero completamente olvidada.

Estaba jugando _Purgatorio_ en la casa de Benny, cuando no pudo aguantarlo más y se puso a llorar.

Entonces pasó algo inesperado, Benny botó el control que tenía en las manos y le envolvió en sus brazos, dándole un abrazo delicado. La acción fue tan pura y llena de confort que Cas simplemente abrió los brazos y le devolvió el gesto al otro hombre, mientras se ponía a llorar profundamente contra el pecho de Benny.

—Nunca había confiado tanto en otra persona cómo para hacer algo así. —Susurró él mientras estaba sentado en la cocina de Benny y este le pasaba una taza de té.

—Me siento alagado.

 —Ahora que lo pienso, creo que jamás había ido a la casa de otra persona a jugar desde que tengo 6 años.

—¿Y cómo jugabas? —Le preguntó el otro cariñosamente mientras se sentaba frente a él en la barra de la cocina.

—Tengo _ocho_ hermanos, sobraban niños con quien jugar.

Benny se echó a reír y, para su sorpresa, él también rió suavemente.

—Supongo que hay que agradecer a Dean por eso. —Murmuró Benny mientras tomaba un largo sorbo de su propia taza.

Era verdad, si no hubiera sido por Dean jamás se hubiera atrevido a acercarse a alguien románticamente, tampoco hubiera hecho amigos por si mismo. Todavía seguiría en su círculo cerrado, protegido por su familia. Si no fuera por Dean nunca hubiera tenido la voluntad necesaria para terminar su magistrado. Dean, quien le había hecho perder la molestia a las escenas violentas y sexuales de las películas, quien le había abierto la mente, todo con una sonrisa paciente y llena de cariño en el rostro. Él quien le había demostrado de mil y una formas que le amaba.

—He sido un egoísta insufrible. —Dijo Cas, mortificado, mientras se pasaba las manos por el rostro en exasperación.

—Sí, quizás un poco, hermano. Pero tienes que arreglar esto.

—Sí. —Respondió Cas con determinación —. Arreglaré esto.

Se puso de pie y, ante la mirada atónita de Benny, salió de la cocina hacia la puerta principal y se fue. Benny contó hasta diez mentalmente y se puso de pie para imitar el recorrido de Cas. Esperó que el timbre sonara y abrió la puerta con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Castiel…

—Olvide mis cosas, y mis llaves.

—Adelante. —Benny estaba tratando de controlar las carcajadas que amenazaban con salir de su boca.

—Bernard, ¿Podría utilizar tu computadora y tu impresora?

—Claro, Cas. Arriba, acompáñame. ¿Necesitas algo más?

—Sí, ¿serías tan amable de anotarme la dirección de Dean en un papel?

Con toda la información que necesitaba condujo hasta el supermercado más cercano y compró todo lo que el internet le había dicho que tenía que hacer, luego se dirigió a la casa de los Winchester.

Después de ser amigo de Dean durante tanto tiempo jamás había ido a su casa, y Dean tampoco le había hablado de ella. Era un conjunto de departamentos relativamente pequeños. Según la información que Benny le había dado, los Winchester vivían en el departamento 14, en el primer piso. Agarró la bolsa de víveres, se bajó del auto, respiró profundamente y se dirigió a la puerta que tenía el número 14 clavado.

Tocó tres veces la puerta, y un minuto después Sam le abrió. Parecía cansado, con la voz un poco rasposa. Con el pelo largo y el amago de una barba en las mejillas aparentaba ser mucho más adulto de lo que realmente era. 

—¡Hey! Hola, Castiel. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, Sam, gracias. ¿Está tu hermano en casa?

—No, está en el taller, sale en una hora más.

—Oh…bueno, volveré después. Un gusto verte, Sam. —Cas tuvo la suficiente compostura para esperar a darle la espalda al menor de los Winchester para que su rostro se desmoronara en una mueca de decepción.

—¡Espera! ¡Cas!

Sam le hizo pasar a regañadientes. El departamento era pequeño pero muy acogedor, con una pequeña sala conectada a la cocina, una mesa dividía el espacio entre las dos zonas. Frente a la puerta había un pasillo que llevaba a tres puertas. Cas dedujo que eran los dormitorios y el baño.  Se sentó en uno de los sofás del salón y miró atentamente como Sam se sentaba en la mesa de centro, frente a él.

—Sé lo que paso, Cas…

—¿Dean te lo contó?

—No, Dean no le cuenta anda a nadie. Pero supuse…eso no importa. Hay tantas cosas que tienes que saber Cas, y aun que no se arreglen las cosas entre ustedes, creo que es importante que las conozcas. Porque él no te las va a contar.

Entonces Sam le contó todo.

De cómo su madre había muerto en un incendio cuando eran pequeños, de cómo su padre se había vuelto una especie de investigador privado que dedico su vida a buscar a quienes había iniciado el incendio en su casa y que al final los había abandonado cuando Dean tenía quince años y él siete años. De cómo Dean había sido quien le había criado y funcionado como su figura paterna desde que Sam puede recordarlo, quien había empezado a trabajar todos los días a todas horas para poder pagar el arriendo, la comida, la escuela, las deudas que había dejado su padre.

—Desde que empezaron a ser amigos Dean ha vuelto a ser como era antes, más confiado, más alegre. Ya sabes, como ese hermano del que tengo memorias en mis primeros años. Las relaciones de Dean nunca duran porque él nunca les cuenta esta parte de su vida, y al final todo siempre termina colapsando porque Dean no puede hacer tantas cosas a la vez y mantenerlas en secreto.

—Tienes un hermano realmente fuerte, Sam, deberías sentirte orgulloso. —Declaró Cas, invadido por una sensación cálida y reconfortante que sólo podía asociar con Dean.  

—Lo sé, y lo estoy. Por favor, Cas, no te des por vencido con mi hermano.

—No lo haré.

Sam le miró con los ojos brillosos y una sonrisa enorme en el rostro. Sin la preocupación en la cara, y con una sonrisa en el rostro tan grande que se le formaban margarías en las mejillas, el menor de los Winchester parecía realmente un niño de 17 años, como realmente era, y no la sombra de adulto acongojado que le había abierto la puerta.

—Sam, tengo una pregunta muy importante que hacerte. —El muchacho le miró con los ojos enormemente abiertos y asintió con solemnidad, haciendo que su pelo se moviera hacia todas partes y le terminara tapando parte de la cara —. ¿Me ayudarías a hacerle un pie a tu hermano?

Y así pasaron el rato, haciendo la masa para la galleta y el relleno, manchándose con harina y asándose de calor del horno. Siempre era costumbre en su casa cocinar con sus hermanos, y era algo que le gustaba hacer mucho, últimamente había cocinado con Lucy y Anna, pero no se había divertido tanto como lo había hecho con Sam.

El ambiente era relajado y ameno, hasta que la puerta principal se abrió y Dean entró al departamento.

Se le quedó mirando fijamente, con el bolso de trabajo todavía sobre uno de sus hombros, cómo si no pudiera dar crédito a lo que estaba mirando.

—Ven. —Prácticamente ladró Dean, mientras se adentraba en una de las habitaciones que antes había visto.

Miró confusamente a Sam, y este le empujó a que siguiera a su hermano mayor. Castiel respiró profundamente  antes de seguirle a la habitación.

La pieza de Dean tenía una cama pequeña, un velador a su lado, un mueble para guardar la ropa y una silla a los pies de la cama. Las paredes estaban completamente adornadas con distintos posters de las bandas favoritas de Dean y de autos. En el velador al lado de la cama había dos fotos, una en un marco y otra colgando en el borde de la lámpara de noche. Una era de Dean cuando pequeño, con una mujer rubia que le abrazaba por la espalda. Y la otra era una polaroid que se habían sacado él y Dean hace años atrás, cuando ambos todavía iban en la universidad. Ni siquiera se acordaba de la existencia de esa foto.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo con mi hermano? —Le interrogó Dean con el mismo tono de voz, mientras cerraba la puerta.

—Un pie. —Respondió tentativamente.

—¿Por qué estás en mi casa cocinando un pie con mi hermano?

Dean estaba realmente incrédulo, podía saberlo por su tono de voz. De pronto Castiel no se sintió muy seguro de sus acciones. Quizás había sido un error, pero de todas formas, Dean necesitaba saber.

—Porque te extrañaba, y quería arreglar esto, y cómo no me contestaste el teléfono vine para acá porque quería pedirte perdón, y ver si después podíamos hacer un pie, pero no estabas…así que terminé cocinando con Sam.

—Cas…

Miró a Dean directamente, y sus ojos se encontraron. Pudo ver toda la tristeza del otro hombre, el miedo también; al rechazo, a la vergüenza, de ser mirado en menos, con lastima. Los antiguos demonios que le cazaban todos los días en la cabeza se veían a través de su mirada acabada.

—Realmente lo siento mucho, Dean. Mucho. Si hubiera sabido antes, quizás las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Pero no es excusa para que yo me comportara como un adolecente egoísta. Espero que puedas perdonarme.

—¿Sam te contó? —Susurró Dean.

—Sí.

—¿Y aún así estás acá haciendo un pie?

No  tuvo tiempo de responder porque Dean le tomó de los antebrazos y lo empujó hacía él abrazándolo fuertemente, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Castiel, mientras murmuraba “ _te amo, no me dejes, te amo, no me dejes, te amo, no me dejes”_ contra su piel. Y  él le respondía de igual manera, mientras sus manos se perdían en el pelo del otro y lo apretaban más contra sí, sintiendo un miedo irracional de que Dean podría desaparecer  de sus brazos en cualquier momento. 

Fue vagamente consciente de que Dean abrió la puerta para decirle a Sam que le avisara cuando el pie estuviera listo, y luego se encontró a si mismo dentro de la cama, todavía abrazados, acariciándose lentamente en cualquier parte que pudieran tocar. Respirándose mutuamente, sintiéndose, murmurando disculpas y palpando entre caricias diferentes declaraciones de amor.

Castiel siempre había pensado que el concepto de virginidad era algo que la sociedad había manipulado demasiado, y que estaba completamente errado. Por eso, cuando en el futuro rememora ese momento, la recuerda como  la tarde en que perdió su virginidad con Dean, porque abrazados y apretados entre sí como nunca antes, él sintió que se hacían uno.

Cas sintió que por primera vez hacia el amor.

 

 

Cuando Sam llamó cuidadosamente a su puerta para avisarle que el pie ya estaba listo, se arreglaron la ropa y el pelo entre besos y caricias antes de salir. Cas le peinó cuidadosamente con los dedos, y cuando le arregló las solapas de la camisa de franela que estaba usando, Dean le besó suavemente la nariz.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Dijo Cas entre risitas.

—No sé, se lo aprendí a la esposa de papá.

Castiel brillaba con una especie de alegría post coital y una calidez que le hacía casi imposible mantener sus manos alejadas de él, pero no le importaba, y aparentemente a Cas tampoco.

Mientras veía al otro avanzar delante de él  hacia la cocina no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de posesividad al ver las marcas rojas que su rastrojo de barba  había dejado en el cuello de Cas.

Dean sacó los pies del horno, porque Sam tenía miedo de quemarse, y mientras esperaban a que estos se enfriaran Dean los mandó a comprar la cena al supermercado mientras él se daba una ducha.

Cenaron y se comieron los dos pies sentados, hablando relajadamente de cosas banales. Esa noche Cas se quedó a dormir con él.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó temprano para ir al trabajo, y cuando volvió del baño Castiel le miraba con los ojos enormes y sonrojado hasta la frente. Dean se dio cuenta de que le estaba mirando la entrepierna.

—¿Qué? ¿A caso nunca has tenido una erección matutina? —Respondió él mientras le tiraba una almohada en la cara.

Y así empezaron a formar una especie de rutina.

Dean salía al trabajo, Sam y Cas desayunaban juntos, después el otro iba a dejar al menor de los Winchester al colegio y luego pasaba al centro a dejar sus curriculums en busca de trabajo. Dean no sabe cómo pero su closet comenzó a llenarse de ropa de Cas, al igual que las cosas en el baño comenzaron a cambiar: tres cepillos de dientes, tres toallas, etc. Cas ya no esperaba que él volviera a su casa para ir a visitarlo, sino que volvía del trabajo y ya lo encontraba ahí, estudiando con Sam, ayudándole a hacer los trabajos, limpiando, preparando la cena o tirado en el sillón trabajando en su computador. 

Un día viernes, uno de los días en que Dean tenía turno de madrugada en la tienda de la gasolinera, llegó a las cinco de la mañana al departamento, tratando de ser lo más silencioso posible para no despertar a Sam, y se encontró con Cas ya dormido en su cama, y por alguna extraña razón todo eso se le antojaba natural.

A la mañana siguiente, a eso de las once, cuando Sam golpeo la puerta —y él se despertó con el rostro enterrado en el pecho del otro hombre, mientras este le abrazaba cuidadosamente mientras seguía durmiendo — para avisarle a _Cas_ que le habían llamado de la Universidad para que fuera a una entrevista de trabajo, fue la cuando Dean se dio cuenta de que Cas llevaba viviendo con ellos casi un mes.

 _Un mes_.

—¿Por qué te han llamado acá? —Preguntó Sam, mientras estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina.

—Porque di este fono como numero de contacto fijo.

Los dos Winchester asintieron, en ningún minuto se les paso por la cabeza pensar que era algo extraño.

El día lunes, después de la entrevista de Castiel, este pasó a buscarlo al taller, para informarle de que le habían dado el puesto en la universidad y que ahora era profesor de “Historia del Ingles” con un contrato de 40 horas semanales y beneficios de salud. Todos estaban tan felices que Bobby cerró el taller más temprano y todos fueron a celebrar a un pequeño bar. Y a la semana siguiente no se sorprendió cuando, porque Sam y él habían estado deambulaban juntos por la universidad conociendo la facultad de Sam, al encontrarse con Cas y su jefe, este los presentó como su _familia_.

—Pero que coincidencia más agradable. —Había dicho Castiel con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro mientras se acercaba a besarle suavemente —.Señor Roman, digo…Dick, le presento a  mi familia. —Continuo mientras apuntaba a los dos hermanos —. Mi pareja Dean, y su hermano Samuel, de la familia Winchester.

De la forma en que lo había dicho sonaba extremadamente formal. _De la familia Winchester_ , cómo si Sammy y él fueran de la realeza, o gente realmente importante. Pero realmente las palabras sobraban en ese momento, porque la manera en que Castiel miraba a ambos era como si realmente fueran las personas más importantes del mundo. 

Cuando Castiel le pasó un sobre con dinero por sobre la superficie de la mesa, donde Dean se había sentado a beber un vaso de whisky, fue la primera vez que verbalizaron todo el asunto.

—No necesito tu dinero, Cas. —Prácticamente le acusó Dean, mientras sentía como todo el alcohol que había tomado caía como peso muerto a su estomago —. No necesito tu lástima.

—Y yo tampoco necesito la tuya, Dean. —Le ladró  Castiel de vuelta, con el rostro serio, la mandíbula apretada y los ojos sin expresión —. Yo también vivo acá, utilizo exactamente las mismas cosas que todos y no pienso vivir de tu buena voluntad.

—Bien. —Respondió él mientras tomaba el sobre y se lo metía en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. 

—Bien. —Repitió Castiel, dándose vuelta para encerrarse en la habitación de Dean.

 _Nuestra habitación, en realidad._ Pensó Dean.  _Porque estamos viviendo juntos._

Sam estaba en el salón fingiendo que veía televisión, y Dean agradeció mentalmente que su hermano no fuera un entrometido, porque realmente no podría aguantar las cosas si Sam metiera sus narices en las discusiones que no le correspondían. Sin embargo no era demasiado bueno fingiendo que no estaba prestando atención a la conversación que tuvo con Cas en la cocina, porque a penas apareció en su rango de visión los ojos de su hermano le miraron directamente, casi de una manera acusadora. Pero no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó en silencio.

—Cas está viviendo con nosotros. —Dijo Dean, con sorpresa en la voz.

—Así es. Hace bastante tiempo.

—No me había…no me había dado cuenta de eso.

Ante esto Sam rió, soltando una carcajada que pudo ser escuchada a una cuadra de distancia.

—Dean,  literalmente Cas duerme al lado tuyo. No sé a qué viene todo esto.

Entonces Dean también rió, y no sabe muy bien porque.

Esa noche cuando volvió a su cama, Cas ya estaba acostado, leyendo un libro con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Se miraron un par de segundos y luego Dean se acercó para besarlo suavemente.

Era la primera vez que lo hacían.

Si bien siempre se habían dado besos en la boca, no eran nada más que roce de labios. Pero esa noche, mientras Dean apretaba los labios de Cas entre los suyos, el otro abrió la boca y le lamió la comisura de los labios, luego —mientras una de sus manos se enredaba en su cabello corto y tiraba suavemente de las hebras — profundizó el beso.

Dean se quedó unos segundos en blanco, con los ojos abiertos y la boca laxa, mientras miraba como el rostro de Castiel estaba relajado y con los ojos cerrados, besándole suavemente. Cuando realizó lo que estaba pasando, tomó el rostro de Cas entre sus manos y le devolvió el beso.

Se besaron durante más de una hora, con sus manos recorriéndose nuevamente, tratando de recordar cada curva, cada blandura, cada detalle que hacía al otro perfecto. Dean le besaba con ahínco, rayando en la desesperación,  tratando de liberar demasiado tiempo de celibato autoimpuesto — orgullosamente voluntario y libre — con los movimientos de su lengua y sus dientes; lamia, mordía, succionaba, deleitándose en el sabor de la boca de Castiel, su novio, su pareja, su todo.

En cambio, y sin alterarse por la intensidad de los besos de Dean, Cas le besaba lentamente. Disfrutando de cada una de las acciones del otro, pero respondiendo con acciones calmadas, lamidas golosas y lentas, mordiscos suaves y cariñosos. No había desesperación en ninguno de sus movimientos, todo extremadamente calculado. Y el contacto opuesto entre ambos era fantástico.

Sus caricias se fueron calmando al mismo tiempo que sus besos se fueron haciendo más delicados cuando comprendió lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos. No era simplemente besarse y tocarse, no era simplemente llegar a primera base. El mensaje estaba claro, casi literal, en la manera que Castiel le besaba, acariciaba y se apegaba contra él sobre su regazo. 

Era muchísimo más que eso.

En ese momento Dean comprendió una pequeña parte del mundo de Castiel, al igual que comprendió el _porqué_ de la actitud de su novio después de que se abrazaron en la cama esa tarde que arreglaron las cosas e hicieron pie hace unos meses atrás.

Porque a pesar de tener toda la ropa puesta, Cas y él eran uno. Porque simplemente besándose profundamente habían descubierto juntos una nueva forma de hacer el amor.

 

 

La primera vez que Cas tocó su pene fue extraño. Uno de los mejores orgasmos que tuvo en su vida, pero extraño.

Dean jamás había dudado de la orientación sexual de su novio, nunca, porque no era su lugar poner en duda algo tan personal de la persona que amaba, y tampoco hacer preguntas que no venían al caso y que podían ser tachadas por “completamente estúpidas”, pero desde que habían empezado a dormir juntos y a experimentar diferentes tipos de intimidad, Dean había confirmado que realmente sin estimulación directa — _No seas ridículo, Dean, por supuesto que me he masturbado. Sólo que necesito estimulación directa para estar erecto, y no me agrada mucho el proceso para llegar a aquello, el orgasmo es relativamente satisfactorio, pero nada que me llame mucho la atención como para hacerlo_ — no sucedía nada allá abajo.

No es que realmente le importara, al principio pensaba que iba a ser horrible cuando él estuviera todo empalmado y Castiel le mirara completamente desinteresado, pero cada vez que compartían momentos de intimidad, él siempre le miraba lleno de amor y preocupación, cómo si Dean fuera lo mejor que le hubiera podido pasar. Dean no podía pedir más que eso, porque era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz durante ochenta años más.

Desde que Castiel había empezado a pagar cosas en la casa, la situación económica mejoró muchísimo, tanto así que Dean pudo dejar su trabajo —ante la decepción de Charlie que no se quería quedar trabajando sola y la triste mirada del señor Disburg que se había encariñado mucho con él a lo largo de los años — en la tienda de la gasolinera. Por eso tenían tiempo de estar como estaban ahora: Dean sentado encima de Cas, besándolo mientras lo sujetaba por la corbata del traje que estaba usando.

 A penas Dean le vio entrar que sintió el típico calor de la excitación bajándole a la ingle, porque Cas en traje, con todo el pelo desordenado, la corbata mal puesta y su vos rasposa y gastada de tanto hablar en clases, era una vista demasiado agradable. A Castiel no le importaba que Dean le besara y se frotara contra él, aparentemente no había mejor forma de relajarse que besar y acariciar a su novio para después hacer comida antes de que Sam llegara de sus clases. Con distintas intenciones, pero compartiendo el mismo sentimiento de estar juntos.

Dean sentía que se estaba emocionando mucho, estaba empalmado y duro, a un punto que el roce con el cierre de su pantalón le llegaba a doler. No sabía porque se había excitado tanto.

 _Bueno, si sabes, estás sentado encima de la razón, Winchester_.  Y era verdad, porque Castiel siempre lograba ponerlo a mil, pero nunca así de rápido. Se encontró a si mismo terminando el beso, mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

—Ve a preparar la cena, yo…iré al baño. —Susurró contra los labios de su novio con algo de desesperación, porque tenía un problema del que hacerse cargo con urgencia.

—¿Dean? —Cas le tomó por las caderas y evitó que se pusiera de pie —. No tienes porque ir al baño. Podría…yo podría…sabes, si tú quieres. Nunca lo he hecho, pero supongo que este es un bueno momento para tratar como cualquier otro. Si es que quieres…por supuesto.

 _Mierda, mierda, mierda_. Pensó Dean cuando sintió que se ponía más duro aún.

—No quiero que hagas nada por obligación, Cas. No quiero presionarte a cosas que no te gustan.

—Si me estuvieras presionando no te lo hubiera sugerido.

Apretó los labios en un gesto nervioso y luego asintió con la cabeza mientras se ponía dificultosamente de pie. Le tomo la mano a Cas y los guió hasta su habitación. El hombre de los ojos azules se sentó en la cama mientras Dean intentaba sacarse los pantalones. No sabía porque pero estaba nervioso, tanto que tuvo que cerrar los ojos para respirar largamente antes de poder desabrocharse los pantalones.

—¿Cómo lo hacemos? —Le pregunto cuidadosamente Cas.

—Cómo estábamos antes. Quédate ahí.

Suspirando una vez más se bajó los bóxers y se giró para darle el frente a su novio. Caminó, teniendo cuidado de que no se le notara que estaba temblando, fijándose donde ponía los pies para no tropezarse. Cuando se sentó encima de él no pudo evitar sisear fuertemente al sentir como sus bolas se rozaban contra la tela del pantalón de Castiel y su pene —completamente erecto, cubado hacia arriba contra su estomago— se rozaba con su polera. Dean miró hacia abajo, con la cabeza agachada y los ojos pegados en sus muslos desnudos.

—Nunca te había visto sin pantalones. —Susurró suavemente Cas mientras  le tomaba la cara y alzaba su rostro —.Tampoco me imaginé que serías circuncidado.

Dean asintió en silencio, mordiéndose los labios. _Tienes 26 años, Winchester, no 14._ Se reprimió a sí mismo cuando se dio cuenta que se estaba comportando como un virgen.

Los ojos de Castiel no se alejaban de los suyos, tampoco cuando la mano del otro envolvió cuidadosamente su miembro con un agarre firme y apretado. No lo hicieron en ningún momento, jamás dejo de mirarlo, ni cuando comenzó a masturbarle con lentas y suaves estocadas, ni cuando acunó sus testículos con la otra mano e incrementó la velocidad, apoyando sus frentes juntas para seguir mirándole desde más cerca.

De vez en cuando Cas le besaba, profundo pero lento, haciendo que se desasiera con más rapidez entre sus manos. Cada vez que paraba  de besarlo dejaba los labios tan pegados a los suyos que era como si nunca dejara de hacerlo. Después de cierto punto no pudo más y cerró los ojos, mientras escondía la cara en el cuello de Castiel y mecía las caderas hacía arriba, contra la mano del otro que se movía cada vez con más velocidad, gimiendo suavemente.

—Estás tan colorado, Dean. Jamás te había visto tan sonrosado. Es curioso. —Habló el otro relajadamente, como si estuvieran charlando en la fila del supermercado

—Cá-cá-cállate, Cas. —Jadeo él contra su cuello.

Entonces Cas rio suavemente, una carcajada profunda que le resonó por todo el cuerpo ya que estaban pegados, y Dean se corrió como nunca se había corrido en su vida. Gimió largo y tendido, con la boca pegada al cuello de Castiel, mientras sus caderas se sacudían en espasmos ligeros.

Recuperó el aire todavía entre los brazos de Castiel, quien le acariciaba lentamente la espalda, con las palmas abiertas daba suaves caricias por debajo de su camisa. Cuando pudo respirar normalmente Dean levantó la cabeza y miró a su novio, quien le observaba con tanto cariño y adoración que sintió que se volvía a sonrojar horriblemente. Luego de eso se besaron largo rato, hasta que Cas se quejó del semen en su mano.

En ese momento, Dean fue quién rió.

 

 

La primera vez que tuvieron sexo se situó casi nueve meses después de eso.

Estaban viendo una película con Sam en el salón, ellos se habían logrado enroscar el uno contra el  otro, en todo un enredo de piernas y brazos de tal manera que quedaron los dos cómodamente acostados en el sillón. Sam simplemente había negado con la cabeza con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro cuando los había visto.

Dean ya no recuerda exactamente cuáles fueron los motivos originales por los que terminaron haciéndolo, pero él recuerda perfectamente cuando se empalmó contra el culo de Cas cómo si jamás hubiera tenido una erección en su vida, y para peor, se había comenzado a frotar contra la retaguardia de Castiel.

Al principio no lo había notado, era casi un movimiento inconsciente de caderas, pero cuando dio un empujón en un ángulo diferente, lo sintió.

Fue tan repentino e intenso que tuvo que apoyar su cabeza en la nuca de Cas para no gemir fuertemente _ahí_ , en el mismo lugar donde estaba su hermano menor a menos de 2 metros de distancia.

Trató de poner toda la distancia posible entre su entrepierna y las nalgas vestidas del otro, y esperó pacientemente a que la película terminara para ver si su _horrible_ erección desaparecía. Pero no, seguía ahí, persistente, excitándose hasta por los más mínimos gestos que el otro hacía en el sillón. Para cuando Sam y Cas se pusieron de pie para ir a buscar algo a la cocina, Dean sentía que se iba a morir si no se hacía cargo de su pene en ese instante.

Lanzó una mirada para ver que los otros dos no le estuvieran mirando, y así poder desaparecer sin vergüenzas en la privacidad de su cuarto, cuando se dio cuenta que fue el peor error que pudo haber hecho, porque en ese momento Castiel se estiró sobre el mueble de la cocina, con todo el pecho contra la repisa y el culo al aire.

Jadeo sin poder controlarlo y se fue de ahí, cerrando con un portazo. Pero realmente no le importaba, cualquier cosa por no estar ahí.

Sabía que estaba mal, mierda, incluso lo habían conversado en varias ocasiones, pero a veces Dean no podía controlarse tan fácilmente.  Sabía que todas las insinuaciones y juegos previos que alguna vez había encontrado demasiado interesantes carecían de sentido para Cas, y estaba bien.

 _Es como si me metieras un dedo dentro de la nariz y comenzaras a empujarlo y luego te pusieras a gemir, algo así se siente_. Había explicado, y Dean se había echado a reír, pero le había jurado a Cas que había comprendido perfectamente, y que estaba bien.

Y lo estaba, pero había veces en que Castiel le calentaba a un punto que sentía que debía ser ilegal, porque a pesar de que a su novio no le importara, lo _sentía_. Lo veía desnudo en la ducha, completamente entregado mientras dormía a su lado, o haciendo todo tipo de posiciones de yoga insinuantes de una manera tan inocentes que a veces sentía que su piel haría combustión, porque para Castiel no había nada de malo en hacer eso.

Y no lo había, el problema era Dean.

_Tu sucia y asquerosa mente que no puede dejar de pensar en frotarte contra él, agarrarlo de las caderas y abrirte espacio entre esos dos redondos y blancos cachetitos, sólo para ver cuán estrecho y rosado…_

_—_ Por la mismísima mierda. —Jadeo Dean mientras se tiraba de cara contra la cama.

Tenía que parar, _ahora_.

—¿Dean, estás ahí? —Era Cas, su voz venía por detrás de la puerta del cuarto.

—No. —Gruñó él contra la almohada.

La puerta se abrió unos segundos después, para luego ser cerrada con una delicadeza característica que sólo podía ser de Castiel. Cuando la cama se hundió por el peso extra, Dean supo que ya no tenía escapatoria.

—¿Qué paso? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha caído mal la cena?

Pensó en mentir, en decir que sí, que se había resfriado de la nada, o que le había dolido la cabeza, o que el  _tika masala_ que habían comido le había caído pesado al estomago, cosa que nunca pasaba pero que podía ser creíble.

—Estoy increíblemente caliente, Cas. Tanto que sólo escuchar tu voz me hace sentir que me voy a correr. Y me molesta, porque simplemente _no baja_.

—Podría ayudarte. —Ofreció Cas en un susurro.

_Excelente, Winchester, ahora lo has hecho sentir incomodo y obligado. Excelente, nada puede salir mejor. ¡Por la mismísima mierda!_

—No, Cas, está bien. Realmente, no es algo que pueda solucionar con una paja. Creo quedaré peor después de eso, no te lo tomes a mal, sólo debo esperar que se pase solo.

—Podríamos hacer _otras cosas_ si tú quieres. —Volvió a ofrecer con el mismo tono de voz.

Esta vez Dean giró la cabeza para mirarle con ojos sorprendidos. Castiel le miraba con ojos sinceros y preocupados.

—No es así como funciona. _Nunca_ haremos algo que tú no quieras. Tranquilo. Solo ve a la sala con Sam, yo iré en un rato. Creo que me daré una ducha.

—Lo que yo realmente quiero, Dean, es que tú hagas lo que quieras, ahora, lo que sea. Nunca lo haces. Si quieres darte una ducha, iré  y te enjabonaré la espalda, si quieres dormir, me acostaré al lado tuyo a leerte, si quieres ver esas películas de pelea con mujeres de ascendencia oriental y senos exuberantes y hombres calvos, las veré contigo. Si quieres tener sexo, Dean, lo haremos. No sientas presión por mí, Dean. Sólo quiero que por una vez hagas lo que quieras.

Sabía que el cambio de escena no había sido muy romántico. Sabía que Cas había expuesto su corazón y su amor incondicional en lo que le había dicho y que terminar desnudo, con la cola en el aire y el dedo índice de Dean metido hasta el segundo nudillo dentro del culo no era la mejor manera de continuar ese círculo de confianza, amor sin límites y libertad, pero Dean contaba con toda la vida para demostrarle a Castiel cuan apreciado eran sus sentimientos.

La posición era extraña, la única petición que había hecho Cas era que Dean no dejara de mirarlo, y se las había arreglado para preparar a Castiel con sus dedos mientras su otra mano la tenia enterrada en el pelo del otro y mantenía sus frentes pegadas, para que sus ojos no se despegaran ni un solo minuto.

Cas respiraba con tranquilidad, arrugando de vez en cuando el rostro al sentir que Dean le estrechaba con algo de brusquedad e igual con un poco de asco por el olor clínico del lubricante que estaban usando. Por el otro lado, Dean jadeaba sin control, sudaba con tan solo imaginar lo que vendría después de la preparación, gemía sin poder evitarlo cada vez que Cas se contraría alrededor de sus dedos. No podía dejar de mirarlo, no podía dejar de sentirlo, todo era demasiado y muy poco al mismo tiempo, haciendo que se desesperara aún más por terminar luego y hacerlo agradable para Castiel.

Cuando creyó que era conveniente retiró suavemente su dedo para meter el anular y el índice al mismo tiempo. Castiel frunció el ceño y apretó la boca en un gesto inequívoco de incomodidad, él iba a decir algo, le iba a preguntar si quería parar, pero la punta de su dedo índice rosó su próstata en ese instante, y Cas gimió sorprendido, de una forma corta y seca, pero inequívocamente había sido un gemido.

—¿Eso se siente bien? —Preguntó cuidadosamente, porque realmente no quería escuchar otra analogía con respecto al dedo dentro de la nariz, no en ese momento.

—Sí. —Respondió Castiel, todavía sorprendido —. Había olvidado que…

—¿Qué? —Insistió Dean.

—Dentro de mis experimentaciones, hace años atrás,  descubrí era más agradable sentir algo dentro de mí estimulando mi próstata que cuando me tocaba el pene. No es algo que realmente me importe —hizo una pausa para inclinarse ligeramente de hombros, lo que fue muy extraño a la posición en la que estaban, sobre todo porque Dean tenía dos dedos dentro de él en ese preciso momento. —, pero comprendí el _real_ concepto de orgasmo a los 20 años cuando probé por primera vez con mis dedos, porque antes cuando me había masturbado de la otra forma no fue nada demasiado espectacular, de hecho, fue bastante decepcionante  e incomodo. ¿Por qué me miras con esa cara, Dean?

—No lo sé. —Respondió con sarcasmo al mismo tiempo que hacía presión con la yema de sus dedos en la próstata de Castiel.

Fue suficiente para callarlo y, hasta que tuvo dentro tres dedos que podía abrir hasta dejar un espacio considerable entre ellos, retiró su mano.

Ni siquiera se preocupó por el condón, simplemente se dio un par de estocadas con su mano, bañándose el miembro con lo que le sobraba de lubricante y luego se arrodilló detrás de Castiel, con el pecho completamente pegado a su espalda y la cabeza ladeada para seguir mirándolo, se ubicó en su entrada y empujó.

Dean gimió, y a medida que daba pequeños empujones con sus caderas para adentrarse más profundamente, lo seguía haciendo. Porque _eso_ era lo que había estado necesitando todo el día. Cuando estuvo dentro por completo tuvo que obligarse a parar, porque si no lo hacía iba a eyacular vergonzosamente rápido.

El resto fueron hechos borrosos de sensaciones intensas y desconcertantes, de placeres demasiado altos, de calor, estreches, gemidos, jadeos, uñas, besos y _te amo_ s sollozados contra cualquier pedazo de piel que se pudiera tocar.

Llegó un punto, ninguno de los dos sabe muy  bien cómo se movieron a esa posición, en donde Castiel estaba de espalda con Dean entre sus piernas, quien penetraba rápidamente dentro de Castiel, respirando con dificultad contra su boca, enterrándose hasta que sus testículos chocaban contra las nalgas del otro y luego sacando su pene hasta que simplemente quedaba la punta de la cabeza dentro, en una especie de beso obsceno y húmedo que tenía a Dean al borde del orgasmo constantemente.

Cuando Dean se corrió, seis minutos después de haber empezado —aun que a los dos se le antojaron como horas eternas — lo hizo gimiendo el nombre de Cas contra su cuello, porque no podía más con la intensidad del momento, con el culo de Cas apretado contra sus caderas, sus nalgas acariciando sus bolas y el tronco de su pene cada vez que lo sacaba, solamente para que su apretada entrada se abriera _sólo_ para él y prácticamente se lo comiera esa estreches húmeda y caliente, tan apretado que pensaba que no podría respirar o moverse del todo. Pero sobre todo, no pudo más porque Castiel le miraba, tan intensamente y con tanta concentración que sentía que le estaba escudriñando el alma.

 _Has tenido tanto sexo a lo largo de tu vida, Dean Winchester, pero jamás nadie te había agarrado firme y sacado de la perdición con él, sin siquiera sacarte los ojos de encima._ Su mente le dijo mientras se desplomaba sobre Cas, corriéndose dentro de él, sin usar un condón por vez primera, exhausto, sudado y a punto de dormirse.

Se movió dentro de él un par de veces apuntando directamente contra aquel botón en su interior, más por morbo que por otra cosa, sintiendo algo húmedo y caliente que no era lubricante, sino su propio semen dentro de su novio.

Se retiró con el mayor cuidado posible, siseando cuando el aire fresco del exterior golpeó su pene flácido. Descendió una mano para ver si Cas se había corrido, y cuando su mano se cerró alrededor del miembro de Castiel, no se sorprendió porque estuviera duro y no se hubiera corrido, sino que abrió los ojos y alzo las cejas en sorpresa cuando, al dar un ligero apretón a la cabeza y la parte superior del tronco, Cas se corrió contra su mano, con un gemido ronco y el rostro estirado en una especie de éxtasis inesperado.

Dean se encargó de limpiarlos cuidadosamente con pañuelos desechables, y luego se durmieron abrazados, Dean siendo la cuchara pequeña y Cas acariciándole el estomago con sus manos. .

Pensaba que todo se volvería incomodo cuando, después de superar su faceta egoísta donde quería compensar en sus esporádicas sesiones todos los años de abstinencia sexual,  fuera imposible ignorar el hecho de que a Castiel nada le excitaba. Pero se encontró con que la situación era diferente.

Si bien Cas no se empalmaba como adolescente contra su cadera mientras jugueteaban, o que Dean tenía que mover el culo como si estuviera bailando zamba para que Cas se mantuviera duro mientras Dean lo montaba o se dejaba follar, no carecía de intimidad ni de sentimiento de mutualidad. Porque Cas le miraba todo el tiempo, con sus jodidos ojos azules abiertos en todo momento, mirándole hasta el alma, murmurándole declaraciones de amor y palabras de ánimo mientras Dean jadeaba sudorosamente encima de él.

Jamás pensó demasiado en el asunto, porque realmente no había demasiado que pensar ya que estaba teniendo sexo cada dos o tres meses —no es que mantuviera la cuenta ni nada por el estilo, e ignorando completamente las pajas que Cas le brindaba amorosamente— , hasta que escuchó a unos clientes hablar mientras Dean finalizaba el papeleo de su coche.

—Te digo hombre, los _homosexuales_ son los que se follan a su mismo sexo, los _heterosexuales_ al sexo opuesto y los _asexuales_ los que no se follan a nadie, porque les da asco el sexo.

Nunca se lo había preguntado, pero de repente saltó la idea en su cabeza,  y se encontró incapaz de dejar de pensar en eso.

Cuando todo había empezado sabía que Cas había establecido sus preferencias con Dean, porque para él ser asexual cambiaba las cosas del diario vivir y Dean respetaba eso.

Si bien Castiel había entrado en una especie de burbuja de confianza con ellos —Dean, Sam y Bobby —comportándose diferente a como lo hacía con los demás, todavía seguía siendo el mismo Castiel de siempre, el que no daba la mano porque lo encontraba demasiado intimo y personal, el que usaba ropas demasiado grandes y que le cubrían completamente para que nadie hiciera absolutamente ningún tipo de comentario acerca de su cuerpo, que arrugaba el ceño ante los desnudos de los anuncios, aquel que nunca había visto porno hasta que encontró las revistas de colección de Dean: el mismo Castiel Novak de siempre.

¿Qué pasaba si, de alguna manera inconsciente, Dean realmente le había presionado para que tuvieran sexo?

La idea fue como una célula que fue creciendo lentamente dentro de él. Cada vez que se besaban para saludarse o despedirse, cada vez que se abrazaban en la cama, o Dean miraba inconscientemente al cuerpo desnudo de Cas a través de la cortina transparente de la ducha mientras  usaban el baño al mismo tiempo. Hasta que un día, mientras iban en el auto al supermercado a comprar el pedido mensual, él ya no podía más y tuvo que decir algo.

—¿Por qué tienes sexo conmigo, Cas? —Y después de que la pregunta salió de su boca se sintió tan estúpido que deseo que la tierra lo tragara, con impala y todo.

—Porque a ti te gusta, y porque te amo. —Respondió él mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí, lo sé, pero no es suficiente. —Dijo, y si no hubiera estado manejando a su bebe se hubiera golpeado la cabeza con las manos por su respuesta.

—¿Perdón? —Inquirió Castiel, indignado —. Dean Winchester tienes un minuto para explicarte bien porque sino…

—Lo siento, eso salió mal. _Muy mal._ Empecemos otra vez. Te amo, Cas, mucho, y sé que me amas, más de lo que realmente merezco. Y sé que nuestra relación es única, especial e intensa en muchos sentidos. Pero no es lo mismo que esa sensación del primer amor, ¿verdad? Cuando eres joven y tu pareja es tan importante que le darías hasta el corazón para un trasplante. No es que yo no lo haría por ti pero, por favor dime que me entiendes.

—Sí, Dean. Porque me gusta pensar que nuestra relación es adulta, madura y centrada, a pesar de que estás haciendo todo lo posible para que ahora piense que no es tan así, pero entiendo tu punto de que es muy diferente a cómo es el primer amor, aun que en intensidad sea comparable, no son las mismas situaciones. —Concluyó Castiel sin mirarlo.

—Así es, nene. Eres tan inteligente, ni yo pudiera haberlo dicho mejor.

—Al punto, Dean, al punto.

—Ok, sí, sí. Estableciendo eso, doy por más que entendido que a Balthazar le gustaba el sexo, y que lo amabas de igual manera, entonces…más que dispuesto de tener sexo con él, ¿no? Pero sin embargo no fue así, porque cuando estuvimos juntos fue la primera vez que hacías algo así, y no puedo negar que me siento relativamente orgulloso de eso. ¿Ves a lo que voy? Tú amabas a Balthazar y a él le gustaba el sexo, pero no hiciste nada con él. A mí me gusta el sexo, nos amamos, y lo hacemos.

Dean esperó que Castiel le respondiera, pero sólo hubo silencio. Durante un par de minutos, los que se le antojaron cómo horas, no se atrevió a mirar, paciente ante la respuesta. Pero cuando Cas no dijo nada y sus nervios le superaron se obligó a sí mismo a despegar los ojos de la ruta —despejada, trafico bajo — a mirarlo.

—¿Cas?

—Sí. —El aludido le puso una mano en la pierna, acariciándole suavemente, un gesto de confianza que habían adoptado desde hace muchos años atrás —. Supongo porque Balthazar y tu son muy diferentes.

—Eso es evidente, pero…

—Déjame terminar. —Dean alzó las manos por sobre el volante en señal de rendición y Castiel no pudo evitar sonreír ante el gesto —. Me refiero a que antes, cuando analicé la situación de hacerlo con Balthazar, llegué a la conclusión de que él pensaría que de alguna forma mi asexualidad se “había acabado” y que después podríamos tener sexo como conejos, incluso llegué a confirmarlo, la noche que discutimos y él se fue. Me dijo “te follaría hasta que te desmayaras” y me dio tanto asco, Dean, se lo hice saber obviamente y ahí discutimos, y bueno, lo que paso después fue como nos conocimos.

Ahora Dean era quien no pudo evitar sonreír, sacando su mano del volante y tomando la de Castiel que todavía estaba en su muslo, entrelazo sus dedos y le dio  un apretón mientras le miraba con cariño. 

—El mejor día del mundo.

—El punto es —continuó Castiel mientras sonreía al igual que su novio —, que tú no eres cómo él. Y sabía perfectamente que después que empezáramos tu seguirías respetando mis preferencias, y a mí, y no es algo que haya cambiado nuestra relación, sino que la mejoró en cierto sentido porque ahora siento que puedo confiar en ti en todos los aspectos, y que tu lo haces también. Y así fue, y me alegro de no haberme equivocado.

—Mientras más años cumples, Cas, más sensible y poético te pones. —Dijo Dean mientras se reía alegremente y le apretaba más la mano, sintiendo como todas las dudas e inseguridades que tenía en la cabeza se le disipaban, y a cambio se le quedo un gusto dulce en la boca y una sensación cálida en el pecho.

—Cállate y conduce, Winchester.

Después de eso Dean sentía que respirar le era más ligero, cuando llegaron al supermercado caminaron de la mano todo el trayecto, buscando las diferentes cosas que necesitaban. Comenzaron a discutir sobre un pie sin azúcar, que Cas quería comprar porque Dean se estaba poniendo demasiado goloso con el azúcar y se le estaba empezando a formar una pequeña panza por sobre el borde del pantalón—no es que Castiel tuviera problemas, era Dean quien se quejaba todos los días frente al espejo— que antes no estaba, cuando de repente el celular de Dean sonó.

Alzó la palma en medio del rostro de Cas, sólo para molestarlo, y contestó con una sonrisa que luego se le cayó del rostro.

Era una enfermera, del hospital de la ciudad.

Cuando Dean cortó la llamada tuvo que apoyarse en Castiel porque sintió que las piernas le fallaban. Este le agarró de la cintura fuertemente, ante la mirada preocupada de la gente del pasillo ya que Dean de la nada se había puesto extremadamente pálido y parecía que se iba a desmayar,  le sujetó el rostro con la otra.

—E-es papá, Cas. Bobby. Está en e-e-el hospital. Alguien trató de asaltarlo en la c-calle, le acu-acu…Dios mío, Cas, le acuchillaron por la espalda. Tenemos que ir, _ahora_.

 

 

Dean no se encontraba en ninguna condición para conducir, entonces él manejo, con una mano en el volante y la otra sujetando firmemente la mano de Dean, que temblaba fuertemente.

Le había hecho comer una barra de snikers para que recuperara un poco de fuerzas, y si bien ahora tenía un poco de color en el rostro, todavía seguía sufriendo los efectos del casi-ataque de pánico que le había dado en medio del supermercado.

Bobby había sido atacado por unos ladrones, acuchillado en la espalda, había perdido mucha sangre, y por la paliza que le habían dado los ladrones, sus piernas estaban extremadamente comprometidas. Eso le había dicho Sam a Castiel.

Llegaron al hospital en ocho minutos, pero Dean pasó mucho tiempo en el estacionamiento tratando de respirar mientras acariciaba el capo del impala. Él le abrazó y le beso el cuello con suavidad, incitándole a que fueran adentro a acompañar a Sam. Y aparentemente nombrar a su hermano menor fue suficiente motivo para poner a Dean a caminar otra vez.

Cuando Dean y él empezaron a ser amigos no comprendía muy bien el rol de Bobby en la vida de los Winchester, pero ahora —después de conocerse hace nueve años y llevar una relación de 6 años— Castiel _comprendía_ porque los Winchester le decíanpapá.

Bobby era quien, sin tener ninguna responsabilidad de sangre o compromisos con el padre biológico de los muchachos —maldito John Winchester— había cumplido el rol padre de verdad.

Al principio Bobby aparentaba ser un hombre tosco y de sentimientos extraños. Pero era el alma más caritativa y el hombre más cariñoso y cuidadoso que podía existir. La primera vez que vio a Castiel le miró de pies a cabeza sin decir nada, y luego esperó que estuvieran solos para decirle que si hacía algo para herir a Dean se la tendría que ver con el cañón de la pistola. Cuando Cas comenzó a ser una pieza casi permanente en el cuadro, sus defensas bajaron, y a pesar de que seguía siendo hosco y extremadamente grosero con las palabras, Castiel le había agarrado cariño, porque era un hombre muy preocupado y atento. Y sobre todo, presente en la vida de Dean y Sam, cosa que apreciaba más que nada.

—Todo estará bien, Dean. —Susurró Castiel mientras abrazaba a Dean en la sala de espera.

No sabe cómo pero para la medianoche tenia a los dos Winchester bajo sus brazos. Sam ya era un joven enorme —literalmente, más alto que Dean, incluso — pero todavía seguía siendo el mismo niño pequeño que Castiel conocía, y ambos necesitaban confort en ese momento.

 _¿Para eso está la familia, no?_ Le había asegurado Castiel a Sam, cuando este se disculpo por haberle abrazado tan repentinamente.

Bobby salió de peligro a eso de las una de la mañana. Y se estabilizó en la mañana del día siguiente. A la tarde de su tercer día en el hospital despertó, y dos días después los Winchester y Cas, acompañados por Jody Mills la novia de Bobby, salieron del hospital con Bobby en silla de ruedas. Aun que era muy triste que la silla de ruedas fuera la nueva compañera eterna para Bobby, todos estaban muy alegres de que él se haya recuperado.

—Quiero que se vengan a vivir con nosotros. —Dijo Bobby a los muchachos cuando ya estaban instalándolo en su casa.

Durante el tiempo en el hospital Jody se había encargado de remodelar la casa para poner una habitación en el primer piso, en donde estaba el estudio/salón de Bobby, separando la zona común con el dormitorio con unos biombos de madera bastante elegantes. Arreglado el baño del primer piso y remodelado básicamente todo para darle espacio a la silla de ruedas.

—No pueden decir que no. —Agregó Jody con cara seria —. Ya he arreglado los cuartos arriba. Uno para Sam y otro para ustedes dos.

Así terminaron viviendo con Bobby.

La primera noche que pasaron ahí Dean y Cas durmieron, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, separados y de estomago contra la cama, disfrutando de la amplitud de la cama que Jody había comprado para ellos.

En el departamento tenían una cama extremadamente pequeña, para que dos personas durmieran en ella tenían que apretujarse, y no era algo que les molestara, todo lo contrario, pero a veces el cuerpo tiene necesidades, y dormir en una posición cómoda de vez en cuando era algo que ninguno de los dos se imaginó que necesitaba hasta el momento en que se acostaron.

Dean se despertó de tan buen humor ese día que preparó panqueques con tocino y huevos para todos en la casa.

La vida siguió bastante normal después de eso.

Sam continuó asistiendo a la universidad, cada vez le faltaba menos para titularse como abogado. Cas ahora trabajaba menos horas, a más sueldo, y en distintas universidades y talleres. Debido al  estado de Bobby, Dean había tomado el control completo del taller, dejando que Bobby hiciera todo lo que correspondía a papeleos.

Castiel jamás pensó que, con todas sus _imperfecciones_ y detalles, podría encontrar el camino hacía una vida normal  y plena, pero estaba demasiado equivocado. Sentado en el sofá del salón de _su_ casa, con la cabeza de Dean en el regazo, con Sam y su novia Jess sentados en el piso, y con Bobby y Jody al otro lado del salón en el otro sofá, viendo una película de ciencia ficción en blanco y negro, se encontró con la vida que siempre había estado buscando.

Cuando la película se terminó todo el mundo volvió al movimiento. Jess y Sam se pusieron de pie para ayudar a preparar la cena, Bobby fue a apagar la televisión mientras Jody  se perdía en la cocina. Dean también se puso de pie para ayudar a poner las cosas en la mesa. Castiel se encontró a si mismo sólo en el salón, con el corazón lleno, contento como nunca antes.

Cenaron con una conversación amena y chistes sin sentido, todos parecían estar pasando un buen rato. Hasta que de repente Dean dejo caer sus servicios y se puso de pie mientras murmuraba “a la mierda” y se alejaba de la mesa.

—Castiel, necesito hablar contigo, _ahora_.

De repente hubo silencio, y Cas se encontró extremadamente nervioso mientras seguía a Dean de vuelta al salón en donde habían estado hace un rato atrás.

—Mira, Cas. Voy a ir directo al grano. —Dijo Dean mirándole directamente a los ojos, y Cas sintió un calor extraño recorrerle las piernas al sentir una ola de nerviosismo y pánico —. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

—¿Qué? —Fue a lo único que atino a decir, mientras miraba incrédulamente a Dean.

La fachada de Dean se rompió, su rostro serio se transformó en una sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban con amor mientras se acercaba a Cas hasta tomar sus manos y depositar un anillo liso de color plateado sobre su palma.

—Incluso te compre un anillo, Cas, de tu talla, dice Dean Winchester adentro, y el mío dice Castiel Winchester. ¿Qué dices?

Entonces Cas se puso a llorar, nunca había sido una persona con demasiada facilidad para expresar sus sentimientos o simpatizar con los sentimientos de los demás, muchas personas decían que era extremadamente frio y estoico, incluso para contar chistes, pero ahora, mientras Dean le ponía el anillo con su nombre y lo atraía hacia sí para abrazarlo, Castiel lloraba sin poder controlarse, porque era feliz, tan feliz que sentía que no podía aguantarlo en el cuerpo. Sentía que era irreal, y sin embargo estaba enterrado en  Dean, murmurando “ _sí, sí, sí, sí”_ contra su pecho y asintiendo como maniaco mientras le manchaba toda la polera con lagrimas, y posiblemente moco, incapaz de controlarse.

— ¿De verdad dice Castiel Winchester? —Murmuró él, alejando un poco su rostro del cuerpo de Dean para mirarlo.

—Sí, míralo si quieres. —Dean con mucha destreza se sacó el anillo que ya tenía puesto en la mano y le mostró el interior.

 _Castiel Winchester_.

Volvió a llorar, enterrándose más en el pecho de Dean, mientras este reía suavemente al momento en que abrazaba a Cas y trataba de ponerse el anillo otra vez.

Ante los sollozos de Cas, Sam apareció en la puerta, seguido por el resto de las personas que estaban en la casa.

— ¿Qué está pasando acá? —Inquirió Sam, preocupado, mirando con ojos amenazadores a Dean.

Castiel era cómo un hermano para él, una de las figuras masculinas presentes que recuerda desde que tiene 12 años, y sí Dean había hecho algo para herirlo y hacerle llorar, Sam iba a hacer que se arrepintiera cada segundo de ello.

—Nada, Sammy, no hay porque ponerse violento. Simplemente le pregunté a Cas si quería casarse conmigo, y después se puso a llorar, no sé por qué.

Jody y Jess lanzaron un gritito de felicidad. Bobby se echó a reír mientras gruñía algo parecido a “felicitaciones, idiotas, ya era hora”, Sam miraba perplejo a la pareja, con la boca abierta y con los ojos brillantes. Dean simplemente sonreía mientras acunaba a Cas entre sus brazos.

¿Y él?

Bueno, el seguía llorando más profundamente ante la respuesta positiva de su _familia_ contra el pecho de Dean.

Se casaron tres meses después, con una ceremonia y recepción pequeña, prácticamente era pura familia de Castiel. Esa vez él no lloró, pero su familia lo hizo por él. La mamá de Cas abrazó tan fuerte a Dean que sintió que se lesionó un par de costillas.

La vida siguió normalmente después de eso. Y cuando menos lo pensaban Sam informó que él y Jess se iban a casar, además de una sorpresa: Jess estaba embarazada.

La vida se le antojaba perfecta a Castiel, aun que sabía que no era tan así porque Dean y él todavía discutían, y a veces horriblemente, tanto así que dormían en camas separadas. No duraba mucho, a veces duraba bastante, pero siempre se las arreglaban, porque al final del día se amaban más que las peleas estúpida.

Existían problemas por el taller que siempre recaían en los hombros de Dean, y él sufría estrés del trabajo ya que a medida que pasaban los años Cas se encontraba con menos paciencia ante los adultos cerrados de mente que asistían a sus conferencias. A veces aparecían deudas de la nada que los ponían en aprietos, hacían proyectos familiares que se hacían más complicados que en los planes originales, cómo ampliar la casa para hacer dos baños más, unas cuantas habitaciones en el primer piso para Bobby y Jody y más habitaciones en el segundo piso para Sam, Jess y Anthony, porque aparentemente por muchos problemas que la convivencia de muchas familias puediera traer, todos preferían vivir juntos. 

Y Cas se sentía feliz, pleno, completo, aceptado por los que le importaba, querido por su familia y amado por su esposo.

Por eso, aun que Dean no le acompañara y siempre terminara yendo con Jess, seguía llendo todos los domingos a la Iglesia a agradecer a Dios lo que le había dado. Desde un principio siempre había sido creyente, y su fe había decaído cuando las cosas se le empezaron a complicar, aun que jamás había roto la costumbre de ir al a iglesia en busca de respuestas que aparentemente no llegaban. Pero desde que conoció a Dean, cosa extraña porque su esposo es ateo, su fe se renovó y aumento.

Dean nunca decía nada, era extremadamente respetuoso, siempre había sido así, y Castiel respetaba su decisión de no creer en nada.

Cosa que no entendía muy bien, porque que ante sus ojos estaba la evidencia de uno de los milagros más grandes de la creación del Señor: su felicidad. 

Fue el día en que Anthony iba a cumplir 3 años cuando las cosas dieron un giro.

Eran eso de las siete de la mañana, el taller abría a las 10 y Castiel empezaba a dar clases a las 9 en una de los centros privados de educación que había en la zona. Planeaban volver temprano para celebrarle el cumpleaños a su sobrino.

Dean estaba encima de Cas, montándolo perezosamente, con movimientos lentos y profundos. Gemía suavemente contra la boca de su esposo mientras sus ojos se miraban intensamente. No había apuro, Cas estaba medio duro dentro de Dean —él arreglaría eso luego, y quizás Cas quisiera correrse ese día, quien sabía— sin una real necesidad de apresurar las cosas. Dean se rozaba, completamente erecto y goteando pre seminal contra el estomago desnudo de Castiel. Dean se preocupaba de sentir todo, absolutamente todo, desde la manera en que se contraría alrededor de Cas cuando este rozaba su próstata, hasta la electricidad que emanaba de los ojos de Castiel en suaves ondas que sólo significaban una cosa: te amo.

Dean aplicó un poco más de fuerza, empalándose más profundamente en Cas, sintiendo como los testículos de su esposo se apretaban deliciosamente contra sus nalgas. Cas jadeó ante la repentina profundidad, y Dean gimió largamente una aclamación de “ _Mierda, Cas, ahí”,_ todo se estaba empezando a calentar demasiado para Dean, y luego de un par de contracciones y presión constante de sus nalgas contra sus bolas, Cas estaba oficialmente duro dentro de Dean. Agradeció mentalmente por el gesto, normalmente poner a Cas duro solo con su culo era un trabajo que le dejaba sudando copiosamente. Castiel puso sus manos en las caderas de Dean para ayudarle en su movimiento, estaba esperando que empezara a subir y a bajar con sus muslos, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

—Hijo de puta. —Jadeó Dean contra la boca de Castiel. Este simplemente rió suavemente, divertido ante la frustración de su esposo —. Cállate, Cas. Duele.

—Me imagino. —Murmuró contra sus labios.

—¿Dean? ¿Estás ahí? Por favor, necesito que salgas, ahora.

Era Sam, se escuchaba estresado, pero a ninguno de los dos le llamo la atención ya que Anthony era un niño, cómo la mayoría, extremadamente activo y que siempre quería estar jugando, o hacer algo que le pusiera en peligro. Variadas veces habían tenido que atajarlo antes de que se tirara desde arriba del refrigerador o algún mueble alto.

—Mierda. —Susurró Dean, contrayéndose contra Cas.

—Shhh. —Le calmó el otro, acariciando su espalda —. ¿Qué pasa, Sam? Tu hermano está un poco indispuesto en este momento. ¿Puedo ayudarte?

—¿Puedo pasar? —Preguntó Sam.

—No lo recomendaría, como dije, tu hermano está _indispuesto_.

Dean se puso colorado hasta el pecho y le dio un palmazo en el brazo a Castiel, quien sólo rió suavemente.

— _Oh, Dios, Cas, que-asco._ Pero en serio, por favor, Dean, es importante.

—¿Qué pasa, Sammy? —Respondió Dean al fin, encontrando su voz.

—Alguien tocó la puerta, y pensé que era Bobby ya que salieron en la mañana con Jody a ver el amanecer, porque…

—Al punto, perra. —Gritó Dean, exasperado al sentir que Cas ya no estaba ni siquiera medio duro dentro de él.

 _Excelente._  

—Es _John_ , Dean. John está abajo, en el salón, esperándonos.

 _Mierda,_ pensó Dean mientras miraba sin ningún asombro cómo ahora era él quien se ponía flácido en un pestañazo.

 

 

Castiel era una persona muy pacifica.

A pesar de su comportamiento serio, sus gestos fríos y su —casi eterna para la gente que no le conocía— cara de poker, Cas era una persona amable y muy tranquila. No le hacía daño ni a las abejas, literalmente, porque las amaba.

Pero el odio que le había empezado a tener a John Winchester desde que se enteró de toda la verdad, de cómo había abandonado y maleducado a sus hijos, de su ausencia, de su mala paternidad, todo, era impresionante.

Castiel Winchester-Novak odiaba profundamente a John Winchester. Y cuando bajó al salón, después de darse una ducha, ponerse la ropa para ir a trabajar, preparar su bolso con su computador y sus libros y contar hasta diez y prometerse de que no le rompería el rostro al _padre biológico_ de su esposo y su cuñado a pesar de que fuera lo único que quisiera, fue muy evidente.

En lo único que se parecía a sus “hijos” era en la postura: espalda recta, hombros hacía atrás, barbilla en alto. Tenía el pelo demasiado oscuro para que se asemejara al de Dean o al de Sam, las facciones de su cara demasiado toscas, la mandíbula demasiado grande, los ojos cafés. _Bien_ , pensó Castiel, _no se parecen en absolutamente nada._ La ropa que llevaba se parecía a la que usaba Dean antes de que empezaran a vivir juntos.

Todo había empezado con una chaqueta que Cas le regaló a Dean, era de tela firme y gruesa en vez de cuero, y Dean la transformó rápidamente en su chaqueta favorita. La evolución de su guardarropa no tardo demasiado, e incluso Dean parecía más alegre y satisfecho consigo mismo y su imagen. A Cas siempre le dio la sensación de que con el cambio de ropa Dean había enterrado sus fantasmas del pasado, ahora entendía por qué. Era la herencia de su padre.

 _Excelente_ , se regocijó a sí mismo. 

Entonces John Winchester habló, y Castiel no pudo evitar recordar la voz que Dean utilizaba para dar instrucciones a sus trabajadores en el taller o la voz que usaba Sam para establecer un punto fijo en la corte.

—¿Y quién es este?

 _Dios dame fuerzas_ , volvió a pensar para sí mismo, porque la decisión de no golpearlo se veía muchísimo más imposible de cumplir en ese momento.

Dean y Sam estaban sentados juntos, en el sillón de dos cuerpos frente al diván en donde John se había puesto de pie. El ambiente era espeso e incomodo.

—Castiel Winchester. —Respondió él, con la voz grave y fría —. ¿Y tú? —Sabía que su tono era más altanero de lo que se había propuesto, pero su voz era demasiado formal y seria como para permitir un análisis más profundo.

A John no le importó, aparentemente, porque toda su atención y —aparentemente muy constante en él— rabia se concentró en lo primero que él le dijo.

—¿Winchester? ¿Pero qué mierda estás hablando?

—Cas es mi esposo. Estamos casados. —Respondió Dean, pero su voz sonaba muerta, cómo si no fuera de él.

—¿Qué? —Bramó John y Castiel estaba a dos palabras de perder completamente la paciencia y la calma —. ¿Me estás diciendo que eres un puto marica, Dean? ¿Y que además te has atrevido a casarte con otra princesita afeminada? ¡De todas las decepciones del mundo que podía esperar!

Entonces Castiel le pegó.

Tal cual le había enseñado el maestro Chang en sus clases de defensa personal. Sólo un golpe, lo suficientemente fuerte para noquear al oponente, para evitar la violencia, para iniciar y terminar una pelea que jamás debió haber empezado. Una única oportunidad, si hay más acción las cosas se salen de las manos y se pierde el equilibrio, si no hay acción la violencia innecesaria podría herir a inocentes.

No había pensando en el maestro Chang desde que se graduó de las clases de defensa personal a los 17 años, pero ahora, mientras giraba la cadera derecha para darle más fuerza al golpe que había lanzado, lo recordó perfectamente.

John Winchester cayó al piso de culo, con el pómulo roto y la nariz sangrando. El golpe fue tan bien dado que los nudillos de Castiel quedaron ligeramente inflamados, pero no le dolía nada más.

—Está es mi casa, la de mi esposo, la de mi _verdadero_ suegro y suegra, la de mi cuñado, de mi cuñada y mi sobrino. No eres bienvenido, jamás has sido bienvenido. Nunca más hablarás así de Dean o de mí porque no tendré problemas en pedir una orden de alejamiento por acoso e invasión de propiedad privada. ¿Hemos quedado claro, señor Winchester? Ahora si me disculpan, debo ir a buscar a mi cuñada y a mi sobrino que me están esperando en la cocina. Buenos días, caballeros.

Y se retiró de ahí.

En la cocina Anthony estaba viendo caricaturas para bebes y Jess le miraba con la boca abierta, suavemente crispada en una sonrisa.

—Deberíamos hacer el club de “yo odio a John Winchester”, tú serás el presidente porque aparentemente das buenos puñetazos, yo me encargo de hacer chapitas  y Anthony es la mascota. ¿Qué te parece, Cas?

Cas rió, sintiendo como la adrenalina y la rabia del momento desaparecían rápidamente de su cuerpo. Ante el sonido alegre que emitió Cas, Anthony alzo sus brazos hacía él, mientras murmuraba “ _por favor, tío Cash”_  para que su tío favorito le tomara en brazos.

—Realmente serías una buena mascota, la más linda de todas. —Declaró mientras tomaba al niño en brazos.

—Vamos, Cas. Sé que estás molesto, pero hay que dejar que los chicos tengan este momento con su padre. No se ven hace casi veinte años.

Castiel asintió en silencio y los tres se dirigieron hacia la entrada, donde el Prius de Cas —algo que Dean no había podido convencer que cambiara— estaba estacionado. Todas las mañanas llevaba a Jess a su trabajo y a Anthony al jardín de niños. Esa mañana no sería excepción, a pesar de que todavía era demasiado temprano, quizás invitaría a Jess a un desayuno en la carretera, eso sonaba bien…

Al pasar por la sala, John estaba sentado otra vez en el sillón con la cabeza echada hacía atrás y Sam le estaba haciendo curaciones, a penas entraron en el campo de vista del salón Dean apareció al lado de ellos.

—Dean, realmente lo siento, sé que perdí la razón  y que…

—Shh. —Dijo Dean mientras se acercaba a él para abrazarlo con el niño entre ellos —. Está todo bien. Gracias por hacerlo. Si hubiera sido yo, esto hubiera sido horrible, un hijo golpeando a su padre, aun que se lo merezca, nunca es una buena manera de iniciar una reunión.

—No debí haberlo hecho. —Reiteró él, y luego, mirando a su sobrino en sus brazos, agregó —. Los golpes y peleas no arreglan nada.

—Todo se puede _ageglar_ con una buena _chadla_. —Concluyó Anthony, orgulloso de lo que había dicho.

—Así es, campeón. —Le felicitó Dean, revolviéndole el cabello —. Ahora ve al trabajo, nos vemos en la tarde. ¿Sí? Y no te preocupes, estoy bien.

—Okey. —Susurró y dejó que Dean le besara en los labios.

Anthony, entre ellos, hizo un ruido feliz mientras miraba como sus dos tíos se besaban y alzó las manos para tocarle los rostros, porque él también quería hacerles cariño. Ambos rieron y besaron las palmas algo pegajosas del niño. Dean le besó otra vez antes de irse hacía donde estaba su hermano.

Castiel salió de la casa con Anthony en brazos, y cuando John Winchester le miró de reojo mientras salía, él ni siquiera se percató.

 

 

—Oh, mierda, se me ha olvidado saludar a Anthony. —Dijo Dean cuando volvió a la sala y escuchó el auto de Cas salir por el camino.

—No te preocupes. —Le tranquilizó Sam —. Jess y yo le hemos saludado esta mañana, ni siquiera se acordaba que era su cumpleaños, todavía es un concepto demasiado complicado para él.

—¿Quién era ese niño, Sam? —Inquirió John desde el otro lado de la sala.

Sam y Dean compartieron una mirada que decía sin palabras _estoy contigo en esta, hermano_.

—Anthony es mi hijo. —Sam respondió.

—¿Tienes un hijo?¿Cómo no me habías contado? Bobby sufrió un accidente, tu hermano es gay, ambos están casados, tienes un hijo y recién me vengo a enterar ahora. —Se quejó John.

—¿Por qué crees tú?

Hubo un silencio muy incomodo. Dean contó hasta diez para no perder la paciencia, sentía tantas cosas, tantos sentimientos, que su mente y todo su cuerpo estaban un poco adormilados.

Rabia, resentimiento, odio, lastima, asco, furia, incomprensión. Tenía tantas ganas de llorar, de gritar, de golpear y de hacer preguntas que no sabía exactamente qué hacer con su propio cuerpo, y por la forma en que Sam le miraba él tampoco sabía qué hacer.

Pero él era el mayor, demonios, y siempre había sido su responsabilidad hacerse cargo de Sammy, no importa cuál fuera la situación, no importaba cual fuera el motivo, incluso si ahora los dos eran hombres con familia, muy diferentes a los niños mal nutridos que habían sido abandonados por un padre que había perdido control de su propia vida. No importaba que Sam ahora tuviera 29 años y fuera más alto y musculoso que él. Dean seguía siendo el hermano mayor.

—¿Por qué estás acá? Lo que dijo Cas es verdad, no eres bienvenido aquí. No después de todos estos años.

—Soy su padre, creo tener derecho de…

—No. —Le cortó Dean, con la cara seria y la espalda recta. Posición de defensa —. Tú no eres nuestro padre. Nunca lo fuiste, quizás para mí por un par de años cuando era pequeño. No te atrevas a decir que eres nuestro padre con tanta facilidad después de que dejaste que Sam y yo nos muriéramos de hambre, para que después yo tuviera que trabajar y hacer todo lo que tú no hiciste.

—Algún día tendrías que haberte hecho hombre, Dean, no siempre iba a estar ahí.

—¡Tenía quince años! Por la mismísima mierda, quince, y Sammy tenía siete años. No era un hombre era un puto niño con otro niño a mi cuidado. Y lo hice, y lo volvería a hacer mil veces si es necesario. ¡Porque eso es lo que hace uno cuando ama a su familia! No los abandona. Así que si no tienes una buena razón para estar acá, ándate, nadie te ha necesitado nunca y no te necesitamos ahora.

Ese fue el momento en que Jody y Bobby entraron por la puerta, a penas el hombre en silla de ruedas vio a John su rostro se crispó en rabia, de la nada sacó una pistola y lo apuntó mientras comenzaba a gritar insultos e improperios. Jody trató de controlarlo, pero Bobby hacía avanzar la silla de ruedas a toda velocidad hasta quedar en frente de John y golpearle las canillas con las ruedas de su silla, sin soltar la pistola en ningún momento.

—¿Qué mierda haces acá, Winchester? Dame una sola razón para no volarte los sesos ahora mismo, y juro por Dios que lo haré.

—Papá, por favor. —Sam se interpuso entre ellos, haciendo a Bobby retroceder en su silla de ruedas —. Dame la pistola.

—Sabes que no puedes estresarte, pa’. —Continuó Dean mientras le sacaba la pistola de la mano al hombre mayor —. Sino tendremos que obligarte a tomar esas pastillas y a nadie le gustaría eso.

John estaba el piso, por segunda vez en la mañana un miembro de la casa le había hecho caer de culo al piso. Pero esta vez miraba en completo silencio como él había desaparecido de la escena, a pesar de que uno de los muchachos le había estado gritando furiosamente hace un par de segundos atrás, ante la presencia de Bobby. Estaba sorprendido.

—¿Lo llaman a él papá? —Inquirió después de un rato.

Bobby convenció a Jody de que los dejara solos y le dio un beso en la nariz antes de que ella, con ojos fijos en John, saliera lentamente de la habitación.

—Por supuesto que lo hacen. Porque eso es lo que soy. Y si Sam no hubiera sabido que Dean era su hermano, da por sentado que le diría papá a él también.

Ni siquiera el puñetazo que le había dado el chico de abrigo largo y café — Castiel, el esposo de Dean — le había dolido tanto a John.

—¿Qué estás haciendo acá, John? —Volvió a preguntar Bobby, más calmado. 

—Lo encontré. Después de mucho investigar encontré un detective privado en Inglaterra, me costó mucho convencerlo de que tomara mi caso. Y en dos días ya había resuelto todas mis dudas. El incendio fue efectivamente intencionado, incluso encontró las pruebas de ello dentro de la casa vieja, incluso después de todos estos años y las remodelaciones. Encontraron a los culpables, habían sido unos primos de tu madre que querían venganza por problemas financieros que habían tenido hace años atrás con tu abuelo. Ahora están en la cárcel, los dos que lo hicieron. Uno de ellos será inyectado, el otro tiene 3 sentencias de por vida.

Dean miró a Sam sin saber que decir.

—Dios mío, John. Ponte de pie y ven acá, vamos a tomarnos un par de tragos.

—Ya no bebo.

—Bien, vamos a la cocina.

Hace años atrás se habían encargado de superar la muerte de su madre. Después de mucho tiempo, y aún siendo niños, habían logrado borrar el accidente de sus cabezas y asumir que su madre estaba muerta. Había sido duro, difícil, habían llorado juntos muchas noches. Pero lo habían conseguido, a su favor y al favor de la memoria de su madre, que jamás hubiera querido ver a sus hijos sufriendo por ella.

Dean pensó que esta información le cambiaría la vida, pero en el momento en que miró a Sam, y este le miró con los mismos ojos de cuando era pequeño y no podía alcanzar las repisas más altas, lo confirmó: las cosas habían dado un giro enorme.

—Están muertos, bueno, al menos uno de ellos lo estará y el otro jamás verá la luz del día. —Dijo Sam.

—Todo está bien, Sammy. Siempre hemos sabido que no fue un accidente.

—Sí…

—Ven acá. —Dean atrajo a su hermano más cerca de él y lo abrazo fuertemente, golpeteando su espalda firmemente con su palma abierta —. Todo estará bien, Sammy, todo estará bien.

No se había creído sus propias palabras al principio, simplemente lo había hecho como reflejo, casi automático, pero cuando Sam le devolvió el abrazo y se dejo descansar en el confort que su hermano mayor le ofrecía, sintió realmente que todo estaría bien.

Después de eso, el día se paso volando. Casi ninguno se dio cuenta cuando había llegado la hora de cerrar el taller y volver a la casa para preparar todo y celebrar el cumpleaños de Anthony.

—Anthony Robert Winchester. —Le había dicho después Sam a John mientras estaban en el patio.

Habían decidido hacer un asado con los amigos más cercanos. Vendría Charlie con Gilda y sus mellizas. También vendría Benny con sus tres hijos. Unos amigos de la universidad de Sam, que también tenían un niño cercano a la edad de Anthony.

Los niños jugaban alegremente en el patio con unos juegos inflables que Jess se había conseguido. Cas estaba detrás de la parrilla, cocinando junto a Charlie. Bobby se aseguraba de que los niños no se metieran en problemas, y los demás conversaban alegremente mientras ayudaban con pequeños detalles.

Dean se tomaba tranquilamente una cerveza sentado en las escaleras que llevaban a la casa, observando a los niños, mirando de vez en cuando a Cas y guiñándole un ojo coquetamente, simplemente para reír suavemente ante la reacción de confusión de su esposo. 

Habían estado muy tentados de cancelar todo, porque realmente que John Winchester volviera a darles la cara después de veintidós años sin verse, sumado al hecho de las noticias de cómo había ocurrido realmente el incendio en su casa —el asesinato de su madre—, era demasiado para aguantar en un solo día. Pero habían acordado con Sammy que no dejarían que su padre biológico arruinara otro cumpleaños de un mini-Winchester, nunca más. Jess estaba de acuerdo y Cas asintió en silencio cuando llegaron a la casa esa tarde y les contaron todo lo sucedido.

Como era costumbre, Cas se acercó a Dean con la primera hamburguesa lista, si Dean le daba la señal de aprobación, las demás comenzarían a salir y la primera ronda  de carne ya estaría lista. Sinceramente a Dean le gustaba más como Cas preparaba los cortes de carne y de pollo, pero empezar con hamburguesas nunca estaba mal.

—Gracias. —Murmuró Dean.

—Solamente hace un signo. Estaré atento.

—Ok. —Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro y se encontró incapaz de no besarle la nariz a Cas. Un gesto que todos en la casa habían copiado de Jody —. Sigue cocinando, ángel. Cualquier cosa te aviso.

Le dio un mordisco grande, lo suficiente para llegar al centro del pequeño disco de carne y ver si estaba bien cocido, y cuando el sabroso gusto de la carne le invadió los sentidos soltó un suave gemido y alzo el pulgar al aire para indicarle a Castiel que la carne estaba buenísima.

—¡Entendido! —Le gritó Cas desde el otro lado del patio.

—Así que…¿Cuánto tiempo? —Alguien le habló de repente.

Dean miró hacía donde venía la vos y se encontró a John sentado a su lado en la escalera, con un tazón de café.

—¿Cuánto tiempo qué? —Respondió cuidadosamente para no sonar altanero, realmente no quería más problemas.

—Ya sabes… —e hizo un gestito entre él y Castiel.

—Podrías ser más específico.

—¿Desde cuándo eres gay?—Aparentemente John también estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por no exasperarse.

—No soy gay.

—Dean, estás casado con un hombre, ¿cómo eso no es ser gay?

—Eso no significa nada, realmente. No creo que quieras una clase de sexualidad, ¿verdad? —John negó en silencio y Dean suspiró.

—No quiero ofenderte, simplemente quiero entender. —Dean podía jurar que casi sonaba lastimero.

—Podríamos decir que soy bisexual, para que lo entiendas mejor.  ¿Desde cuándo? No sé, desde que tengo 18, supongo.

—¿Y Castel? ¿Es reciente?

— _Castiel_. Nos conocimos en la universidad, en una fiesta, casi golpeé a su ex novio. Empezamos a salir cuando teníamos 23. Después se fue a vivir con nosotros. Llevamos ocho años casados.

—Te ves feliz. —Concluyó John.

—Lo soy.

No pudieron seguir conversando porque la hora de cortar el pastel y abrir los regalos había llegado.

Anthony recibió una cantidad enorme de regalos, demasiados para un niño de tres años, había comentado Sam en un  momento. Pero el niño estaba demasiado feliz. Dio las gracias educadamente a todos y gritó de felicidad cuando abrió el paquete de libros que Castiel le había comprado.

—¡Son _dinosaudios_ _idustlados_! —Chilló de felicidad mientras se tiraba a los brazos de Castiel. 

—Debes cuidarlos. —Dijo Cas.

—Sí, tío _Cash_.

Entonces abrió el regalo de Charlie y Gilda, y todo lo demás quedó olvidado, ya que era un traje de Darth Vader con pistolas láser de juguete.

Todos los niños jugaron hasta que se quedaron dormidos del cansancio y sus padres se vieron obligados a tomarlos e irse para sus respectivos hogares. Ya era tarde, incluso para los adultos, y era hora de regresar.

Jody y Cas hicieron un excelente trabajo de limpieza, y a las una de la mañana ya todos estaban en sus habitaciones.

John se estaba quedando en un motel en la ciudad, nadie lo invito a quedarse, él tampoco preguntó. El día había sido demasiado agotador, y todo daba señales de que lo estarían viendo bastante seguido ya que, según había dicho Bobby después de que conversó con él en la cocina, se le había metido en la cabeza recuperar a sus hijos, y que no se iría de la ciudad.

En la seguridad de su cuarto, Dean se sacó toda la ropa y se metió dentro de la cama. Cuando Cas llegó del baño le miró con una sonrisa cansada en el rostro.

—¿Puedo pedirte algo? —Dijo Dean.

—Dime.

—¿Podrías quitarte toda la ropa?

Castiel le miró con la cabeza ladeada, las cejas juntas y los ojos entrecerrados, cada vez que no comprendía algo demasiado bien hacía ese gesto, desde que se conocían, y no pudo evitar sentir una ola de ternura hacia su esposo. Luego Castiel asintió en silencio y se comenzó a quitar la ropa, doblándola en el proceso y dejándola encima de una silla que tenían en la habitación especialmente para eso.

Dean todavía recuerda los momentos del pasado en que Cas era inseguro con respecto a su cuerpo, pero ahora, se conocían completamente, y el sentido de vergüenza había pasado. Y la sensación siempre era tan agradable, ver como Cas se desnudaba delante de él sin problemas, uno de los pequeños placeres de la vida.

—¿Qué te gustaría, Dean? —Preguntó Castiel mientras se metía a la cama.

—Quiero que me abraces. ¿Sí?

Dean se estiró para apagar la lámpara y dejar la habitación a oscuras, y luego sintió como Cas se metía en la cama, y segundos después lo envolvía en sus brazos. Suspiró tranquilamente al sentir la piel de Castiel contra la suya, envueltos y pegados completamente.

 _Uno_.

—Te amo. —Dijo Dean, apretando las manos de Cas que estaban en su estomago.

—Yo también te amo, Dean. Mucho, más que nada.

—Lo sé, y yo también. —Susurró —. Dios, Cas. Esto es un completo enredo. No sé qué hacer.

—Cierra los ojos, Dean. —Le ordenó Cas y así lo hizo, sin preguntar —. Quiero que recuerdes esa vez cuando todavía éramos  sólo amigos, y me confesaste que te faltaban 50 dolares para pagar la renta, y esa tarde te encontraste 100 botados en el piso y después nos invitaste a mí y a Sam a comer helado.  Iban a echarte del departamento, pero lo solucionaste. ¿O cuando hubo ese robo en el taller y descubriste al ladrón?  Recuerda ese momento. Todo eso lo arreglaste tú, Dean. Has solucionado cada uno de tus problemas y unido cada cosa rota que se te pone en el camino y la has usado a tu favor.

—Pero, Cas no es lo mismo…

—Por supuesto que es lo mismo. ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos en esa fiesta? Yo estaba roto, Dean, realmente. Tú me hiciste yo otra vez. ¿Recuerdas cuando no quería terminar mi máster? Tú estuviste ahí, siempre, diciéndome que tenía que sacar mi título profesional para ser el mejor. Has arreglado y solucionado tantas cosas. Has criado a tu hermano, me has sacado de la universidad a él y a mí, enfrentar el regreso de tu padre no es nada, Dean. Además…

—¿Qué?

—Siempre estaré contigo, no estás solo en esto. Solucionaremos esto. Simplemente son más vueltas del camino.

Dean no lloró cuando Cas y él tuvieron su épica pelea todos años atrás. Dean no lloró cuando Sammy se licenció. No lloró cuando le propuso matrimonio a Cas, ni tampoco cuando se estaban casando y leyó sus votos. Tampoco lloró cuando Sam se casó y él fue su padrino de bodas. Tampoco lloró cuando nació Anthony, ni cuando este pronuncio forzosamente por primera vez “tío Dean” que sonó más como “teh-din”. Pero si lloró mientras su esposo por ocho años le decía por milésima vez que siempre estaría ahí para él, después de todo.

—Gracias por dejarme entrar a tu mundo, Dean.

—Yo debería ser el agradecido, Cas.

Se besaron incómodamente sin romper el abrazo.

—Tú y yo siempre. —Le aseguró Cas mientras entrelazaba sus dedos en el estomago desnudo de Dean.

Porque todo siempre indicó que Castiel se iba a quedar sólo, sin pareja, con un carrera a medio terminar viviendo en su casa al igual que todos sus hermanos que fueron incapaces de abandonar el nido, miedoso de todo, desconfiando de sí mismo. Porque todo siempre indicó que Dean terminaría bajo el resguardo de seguridad social, de que jamás volvería a ver a su hermano pequeño en la vida, que terminaría trabajando en cualquier parte que el gobierno le indicara y que finalizaría sus días en la cárcel ya que su destino gritaba que terminaría en las calles del crimen, porque no había más camino. Y sin embargo ahí estaban, abrazados desnudos bajo el techo de una casa que ellos mismos habían construido, después de pasar una noche con gente que los quiere y se preocupan, casa que compartían con su familia que los amaba más que nada.

 _John Winchester no es nada,_ trató de convencerse Dean mientras apretaba las manos de Castiel entre las suyas.

—Tú y yo siempre. —Repitió Dean.

_Porque esta es la única forma en la que deben ser las cosas._

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer :)


End file.
